I will find you
by section8bypass1
Summary: Humphrey saved Kate from the mudslide and now he's been swept away.But when Humphrey awakens he discovers something is very wrong. It seems to be connected to something stalking and killing deep in the shadows of the legendary forest of tears. Will Kate come looking for him and if she does will Humphry be able to warn her in time? This is my second published fanfic so please review
1. Chapter 1 Not like the movie

Chapter 1 Not like the movie

Hold on Kate I'm coming I yelled. Kate began to slip and fall into the mudslide and I racked my brain trying to think of how to save her. I said, "Lemme think lemme think." I looked up and saw that there was a vine over the mudslide below us. I jumped and felt weightless for a brief moment and then sank my jaws into the vine and I heard Kate yell, "HUMPHREY!"

I swung on the vine and through my gritted teeth yelled, "Don't worry Kate, its all part of the plan." She looked at me and said, "I can see that." I swung closer to her and shouted, "Kate, grab my tail." Kate started to slip and looked at me confused and said, "Grab your what?" I yelled, "Take those alpha jaws and grab my…" I didn't get any further, She sank her jaws into my tail and I yelled, "OW, my tail my tail!"

I felt like my tail was going to fall off and I yelled for Kate to wiggle around. I called, "come on Kate wiggle!" She started swinging us closer to the ledge and her tail brushed up against my nose and I said jokingly, "Who knew I was ticklish there?"

Then the searing pain in my tail returned and I yelled, "Oh I can't take it anymore!" I swung Kate towards the ledge and saw that I had let go of the vine. I felt weightless and saw the mud and dirt race to meet me. I hit the river of mud and sank into its clutches.

I saw only darkness and I clawed my way to the surface and emerged gasping for air. I was relieved to see that the mud was thick enough to stay afloat on and I saw a glimpse of tan on the top of the cliff looking down on where I had disappeared.

The river of mud sucked me under and I struggled to stay afloat. Then a log came out of nowhere and I grabbed a hold of it and it smacked me in the head. I felt like the world was spinning and I saw nothing but flashes of red and black. I shook my head and looked back to where I had seen Kate last. I yelled, "Kate, I WILL FIND YOU!" With that the river took me and I was pulled away from the one I loved.

* * *

(Extremely short but this is my new idea, if you want me to continue then I will. If not, then I'll discontinue it. But I hope you enjoyed my new idea and don't hesitate to review or leave some advice!)


	2. Chapter 2 What has been lost

Chapter 2 what has been lost

Kate's POV

"Humphrey!" I yelled. I was numb with fear that the wolf that had saved my life could be dead. I ran to the bottom of the canyon and desperately searched for him. Tears were streaming down my eyes and I spotted a lump of mud that looked like it had a tail sticking out of it. I ran over and pulled the thing out and fell down crying and said, "Humphrey your tail, I'm so sorry."

I heard nothing but the rain and thunder above me and my heart throbbed violently. I saw that I had pulled out a stick and asked, "How could he be dead, "I've known him since we were pups!" I cried and shook my head screaming, "NO NO NO!" I put my paws over my eyes and sobbed. I felt something in me stir and stopped crying; I felt that whenever Humphrey made me smile or laugh.

With shock I realized something. I whispered, "I've fallen in love with him." My body started to shake and I screamed, "IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR ME TO FIND OUT AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" I broke down; I couldn't stand thinking about him anymore. I sobbed violently and spasms shook me causing me to fall to the ground. I shook my head not accepting what I knew was true. I realized that, I'm in love with him and I still need to marry Garth.

I shouted, "NO, my heart belongs to him. Even if he's dead." I cried to myself and eventually pulled myself together enough to stand up. With tears in my eyes I slowly made my way back up and out of the canyon. The lightning flashed above me and illuminated the forest briefly causing strange shapes and shadows to leap at me from the dark. I looked at my reflection in a puddle and saw my eyes were red and my fur had mud all over it.

For a brief moment I expected Humphrey's reflection to join mine and I saw tears form in my eyes again. I sobbed and ran through the forest wanting to forget everything that had happened. I tripped on a vine and fell to the ground sobbing and I heard a voice in my head say, "Never give up." With those final words my mind tore itself to shreds and I fell into an endless dream.

* * *

(Decided the chapters will be super short so I can switch between the two perspectives easily! The chapters will be coming fast but I will still pour all my effort and emotions into every last one so enjoy the ride!)


	3. Chapter 3 Do you love me

Chapter 3 Do you love me

Humphrey's POV

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. I slowly sat up and the world came into focus. Through bleary eyes I saw that I had been swept far away from Kate. There was no trace of the forest or the canyon, just a muddy river bank in an open field. I shook off my headache and trudged towards the river of mud and saw that there were a few spots that held water in them. I greedily slurped up whatever I could get and looked at my distorted reflection in the shallow mud and sighed.

I looked terrible, my eyes were red and my fur was caked with mud, sand and other gunk. I thought, "Does Kate know I'm alive?" I realized that she probably had gone back to Jasper without me after trying to abandon me to cross the canyon. I asked myself, "But what if she didn't, maybe she just lost me in the storm." I shook away my negative thoughts and said out loud, "No, she knows I'm looking for her." A voice in my mind whispered, "She doesn't care." I shouted, "That's not true." The voice persisted, "She abandoned you Humphrey." I looked around at the vast empty field and yelled, "No, she wouldn't. Would she?"

I closed off my mind and ignoring the persistent voice telling me to give up I trudged towards where I had last seen Kate. The field was alot bigger then I had originally thought it was and I was surprised the river had managed to take me this far. I looked up at the sky and saw with dismay that the sun was beginning to set.

Angry that I had wasted so much time I started to run, the tall grass whizzed by me and I didn't stop until I was clear of the field. I panted heavily and saw up ahead there was some cliffs and caves. I started to feel like I was getting closer to where I had been swept away and then something smacked me in the head. I looked down and saw a pebble.

I heard the beating of wings and saw two birds descend to land next to me. Marcel asked, "Where is your lady friend?" Paddy threw in, "How did you manage to get all the way out here?" I sighed and answered, "I was swept away from Kate in a flash flood." Marcel gasped, "That is terrible."

I nodded miserably and said, "After she tried to leave me behind." Paddy asked, "Why would she do something like that?" I shook my head and said, "I accidently caused us to miss our ride, because of a cupcake." Marcel shook his head and muttered, "Ridiculous dessert, cupcake."

Paddy interjected, "Maybe she just lost you in the storm, it was windy that night right sir?" Marcel said, "Yes yes, I doubt she would abandon you in cold blood. I smiled and said, "Thanks guys, she might not love me but I hope that she still thinks of me as a friend.

Marcel and Paddy exchanged a weird look and Paddy asked, "But isn't she your girlfriend." I shook my head, "No, she doesn't love me like I love her." Marcel patted me on the back and said, "There's always someone for everyone my furry friend. I nodded miserably and said, "I just wish it could have been her." Paddy asked me, "So do you need our help finding your way home?" I thought for a minute and said, "I don't think so."

* * *

(Has Humphrey decided to look for Kate or has he decided to become a lone? I promise you will not be disappointed by his decision but it may not be exactly what you expect it to be. Thanks guys and enjoy the rest of the story!)


	4. Chapter 4 Is there room for hope

Chapter 4 Is there room for hope

Kate's POV

I cracked my eyes open and slowly shook off my exhaustion and the night came rushing back to me. I felt myself tearing up again and yelled, "NO, I will not give up." I stiffly stood up and tried to take a step but fell crashing to the ground. I groaned in agony at how I had lost my best friend and the one that I now realized I loved.

I stood up again and my legs shook but I took another tenitive step forward towards where I had last seen Humphrey. Slowly I began to walk faster but dread at what I would find slowed me down. A terrifying image of Humphrey lying in the mud eyes glazed in death flashed in my mind. I shook it away but I knew I couldn't survive without him. I ran towards the canyon calling, "Humphrey, where are you?"

I saw that the flash flood had stopped and the bottom of the cliff was now just mud and dirt. I took a deep breath and jumped down the cliff face. I scrambled for purchase and used the same route that I had used to abandon Humphrey to get to the bottom of the gorge. I stifled a sob and landed in the mud hard on my side.

I got up groaning and mumbling curses at myself. I looked around the muddied canyon and saw that there was a massive log that was propped up against the cliff face. I was about to turn my head away when I saw blood on the front end of the log. I ran over and sniffed it and my blood turned to ice.

I put my paws over my eyes and whimpered, "Its Humphreys blood." Tears threatened to overtake me and I was afraid of what I would find on the other side of the log, but nonetheless I trudged over to it and saw there was far less blood then I thought. I put a paw on it and it came away barely bloodied or wet. I sighed in relief that maybe Humphrey hadn't been killed by the log or even knocked out.

I sniffed around the mud and said aloud, "Maybe he was just swept away." I nodded to myself and thought, "I'll just follow the river until I find him." I set off with that one goal in mind and repeated it as love burned fiercely in my heart urging me to hurry before he strayed too far from me.

I broke into a run yelling, "I'm coming Humphrey!" As an afterthought I added bitterly, "If you're still alive."

* * *

(Told you the chapters will be short and I have classes starting again so the story will be coming slower but nonetheless it will come! Enjoy the next chapter my friends.)


	5. Chapter 5 Predator or prey

Chapter 5 Predator or prey

Humphrey's POV

"Alright guys, see if you can find Kate." I said. "Of course my furry friend!" Marcel chimed. Paddy spoke up, "We'll see if we can find her somewhere along the route to Jasper." Marcel asked, "Are you sure she would continue to Jasper without you?" I nodded miserably and said, "Yes, I'm sure of it."

Marcel and Paddy shared a look and flapped their wings calling, "We'll tell her your alright!" Paddy yelled down to me, "What are you going to do?" I called back, "Find a nice den or somewhere to spend the night." Marcel nodded and said, "We should be back in three days or so." I smiled miserable and said, "Give her my best."

With that I watched them fly off towards Jasper lost to the clouds. I sighed to myself and thought, "I wish that we hadn't been separated like this." I shook away my thoughts and said to myself, "No point dwelling on the past." I observed my surroundings more carefully looking for a place to call home and spotted the silhouette of a tree line.  
I thought to myself, "That's more like it." I started my trek towards the trees leaving the field and hurtful memories behind me.

As I approached the tree's I saw the tree line was much larger than I had suspected. I looked suspiciously to see if there were any dangerous obstacles before me. I shrugged off my worries and entered the forest and saw that the tree's let little to no light to the forest floor. I let my vision adjust and thought casually, "At least the sun won't wake me up in the morning." I emerged from the forest thicket in an open clearing illuminated by the setting sun above me.

I yawned and thought to myself, "I better pick up the pace before it gets to dark." I slowly continued back into the forest and I heard something rustle in the bushes beside me. My hair stood up on end and I whimpered calling, "Whose there?" The rustling in the bushes stopped and my voice cracked when I yelled, "I mean it, who are you?" I jumped through the bushes and stared into the green eyes of a small pup. I yelped and saw that there was a massive gash in the pup's side.

I ran over and asked, "Are you ok?" She gave me a look more terrifying than eve's and yelled back, "NO, ITS ALMOST DARK AND I WAS ALMOST KILLED BY THE TERROR!" I quickly grabbed some leaves and staunched the pup's bleeding side and then chills went down my spine. I asked, "What's the terror?" The pup's eye's turned to pure fear and said, "It comes at night and kills anyone unlucky enough to be out of the den." She cried out in pain and I loosened my grip on the leaves.

She continued, "It got my brother, and it left me here last night to chase him down." I looked at the sky through the oppressive branches and asked, "Where can we go that's safe." The pup shook her head and said, "No time, it's faster than us and nobody has ever gotten a good look at it." I had successfully stopped the bleeding and helped the pup onto my back and said, "We can make it, now please, where do you go to be safe from it?" The pup weakly replied, "The cliff face has a cave where it can't fit through the opening.

I nodded and ran desperately through the dark. I saw shadows leap at me and any second I expected to be attacked by whatever demon possessed these woods. I saw a cliff wall rise up from the tree line and poured in all the speed I could manage. I caught a glimpse as the last rays of sun disappeared beneath the horizon. My blood turned to ice and I pumped my legs as hard as I could.

Suddenly the cliffs where in front of me and I nudged the pup and asked, "Which cave?" She weakly opened her eyes and said, "The one directly beneath the boulder." Looked up and saw a boulder that was perched just above a tiny opening in the cliff walls. I ran for it and thought I saw a glimpse of white flash through the woods. I ran for the opening and pushed the pup through gently. I ducked and scrambled inside. Something grabbed my back paw and I felt claws enter my flesh and I let out a shriek in pain.

I kicked and clawed the dirt trying to pull away from it. My back paw connected with something soft and fleshy and the claw released me. I scrambled through desperately and collapsed to the floor. I saw the pup breathing softly and I crawled over to her and whispered, "You'll be fine now." I was just about to pass out when I heard someone scream, "HUMPHREY, HELP ME!"

* * *

(I hope this qualifies as some suspense and danger to the story. The terror was my own idea but adding an enemy in goes to Bmiller. Thanks bro and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6 Reunited or torn apart

Chapter 6 Reunited or torn apart

Kate's POV

I sniffed along the mud and rocks carefully scanning the ground for any sign of Humphrey or something to eat. I blinked my tired eyes and wearily observed where the river was taking me. I saw that I had emerged from the thick underbrush and rocks to an enormous field where the river continued on for several miles before becoming lost to my vision. I looked up at the receding sun and sighed to myself thinking, "I've been traveling for a whole day nonstop. Where else could he have gone?" I shook away my thoughts and trudged forward through the mud being careful as to not get stuck in it.

I saw the faint outline of a forest in the far horizon and thought, maybe he tried to take shelter somewhere in there. I nodded to myself and thought, "Yea, that's what I would have done if I were an Omega." With more of a goal in mind my tired body picked up the pace with the faint hope of seeing my best friend before dark. I continued along the river stopping only for a small taste at the mucky water to try to get some energy in my system. It was no use; there was too much mud and too little water to be safe. I spat out what little I had acquired and miserably continued walking towards the woods.

I saw the tree line continuously rise up until it blotted out the setting sun. My tired eyes couldn't decipher any signs of Humphrey's passage but nonetheless I continued forwards not perceiving anything but the goal my mind was locked to completing. The forest gradually got darker and my mind began to wander. I asked myself, "Will he forgive me for trying to leave him behind at the canyon?" I started to tear up and asked, "Why did I try to do that, he's always been there for me and I left him when he needed me most." I turned my head to the sky and saw the moon begin to rise, I usually welcomed the sight of the moon but something stopped me. I peered closely at it and saw it looked darker, and more frightening." I thought, "That's silly, the moon never changes." I shrugged off my worry and emerged into a small circular clearing.

The moonlight slowly began to illuminate the clearing so shadows jumped at me from every angle and corner. I sniffed the ground and stopped dead in my tracks. I sniffed fiercely and whispered to myself, "Humphrey was here!" I shouted in joy and thought, "He's alive, so he must be nearby!" With no warning my fur stood up on end and a wave of fear rolled through the trees. I shuffled my paws confused and saw something dart through the trees and disappear before I could make out any detail. I called, "Humphrey, is that you?" I smiled and said, "I'm sorry for trying to leave you, please come out." Then I saw a pair of glowing eyes blink into existence and flash through the trees. I whispered in fear, "You're not Humphrey."

It moved like a shadow and before I realized that it had moved at all it had jumped and I felt blinding pain in my side. I collapsed to the ground and looked at my side through a red haze. I whimpered and saw my side had three bloody gashes oozing blood to the ground. I turned my attention back to what had attacked me and saw it had disappeared completely. I thought, "How can I fight something so fast that I can't even see it?" I tried to stand but fell again to the ground. Groaning I slowly moved my head to try to see where the next attack would come from. I saw a flash of movement and moved my body to defend against that direction. I thought fearfully, "It's only playing with me."

Fear rippled through me and I saw in my mind its incredible power and speed and saw no way to defend myself against such a force. My adrenaline was pumping and I felt my life blood start to dissipate. I realized that my wound was much more extensive than I had thought. Suddenly something jumped at me and I turned my head and saw a flash of white and claws reaching for my throat. I screamed, "HUMPHREY, HELP ME!"

* * *

(Don't worry guys, Kates to cool to die. But it looks like you know what happened now. How can Humphrey save her from such a destructive force? The next chapter will not disappoint and I'm working on it right now so enjoy it when it comes!)


	7. Chapter 7 When dawn breaks

Chapter 7 When dawn breaks

Humphrey's POV

As soon as I heard those three words I rose to my feet wincing at the pain from my back paw. I stumbled to the exit and said, "I'll be back." The pup remained asleep and I pushed myself through the tiny opening as fast as I could. The darkness was full now and I knew before too long the terror was going to finish Kate just as it would have for the pup.

I thought, "It won't kill her until it's sure that there is no one else to hunt." I gulped and thought, "I hope so at least." I stumbled through the woods trying to run and yelling, "I'm coming Kate!" In tears I thought, "You can't die Kate" I ran forwards trying to ignore the pain and kept yelling, "Hang on a little longer!" I ran towards where I had heard Kate's voice crashing through the bushes and going as fast as I could to try to save her. I knew I was getting closer because I smelled blood in the air and I hoped that it wasn't Kate's.

As I got closer my blood turned to ice as the scenarios played through my head, all of them vivid and terrifying. An image of Kate lying dead in a pool of blood flashed through my head and I shook it away not accepting it to be true. I thought, "She may not love me but I still love her!" With those words fueling me I ignored the searing pain in my leg and crashed through the trees and saw the image in my head recreated in the small clearing. I was lost for words as I stared at Kate in the small pool of blood rapidly growing large by the second. I slowly walked over and collapsed at her side. I put my paw on her side and said, "Why did you come to find me." I got no reply and I started to cry.

I examined her wound through tears and made a discovery. My heart started to beat faster as I saw that the wound was not as deep as I had thought. I whispered, "Kate, wake up." She didn't stir and I felt her chest for a heartbeat. I waited and was rewarded with a small slow thumping in her chest. I whispered, "I'll get you to safety." I grabbed her paw and pulled her over my shoulder and slowly limped back to the safety of the den.

I looked behind me and my heart throbbed painfully as I saw the blood trail that was left behind us. I whispered, "You should have just left for Jasper." "Like you did before." I added bitterly. I thought, "Why did she come back, she doesn't love me." I shrugged and thought, "Maybe she just didn't want to leave me on a bad note." The fear if the forest brought me back to reality and I looked around for any sign of the mysterious creature called the Terror. I thought I saw something to my right but discarded it in hopes of the coming dawn would keep us safe.

I dragged Kate closer and closer to the den when the mood of the forest changed, the bugs stopped buzzing and the birds took flight when the wave of fear approached. I knew this feeling and with dread realized the Terror was done waiting and it was coming fast. I desperately tried to drag Kate faster but didn't want to risk hurting her anymore than I had to. I saw the cliff face getting closer but the wave of fear was gaining.

I emerged from the trees close to the cliff face and Kate began to stir. I whispered, "Where almost there, hang on a little longer Kate." She opened her eyes and whispered back, "Humphrey, you're ok." I nodded and continued dragging her to the den entrance. Suddenly the wave of fear broke and exploded all around us. I whipped around and saw little dashes of movement all around us. I thought, "How can it be everywhere?"

Then the movement stopped and a single creature casually left the woods walking towards us. I stared at it and was paralyzed in fear. I saw that the Terror was a massive creature; it looked like a snow white mountain lion but moved faster than anything I had ever seen. It locked eyes with me and looked over to Kate who was silently bleeding out on my shoulder. It began to walk towards us making no sound and picking up speed and I was jolted into action. I abandoned trying to carry Kate softly and dragged her over to the den and pushed her through before it could hurt her again. I turned around and saw the creature was a mere ten feet away.

I stared at it waiting for it to kill me but it stopped. I looked up at the sky and almost cried in relief. The first rays of sun were pushing through the horizon and I looked back to where the creature had been standing only seconds before. I stared at the empty spot and the sun slowly began to warm the forest and push away the terrors of the night. I dragged myself into the den and found Kate and the pup cuddling for warmth. I limped over to them and collapsed protecting them both from harm.

* * *

(WOW, I really do hope that qualifies as suspense and danger. (If it doesn't I'll eat my socks) But you guys will soon find out who exactly the pup is and more about the mysterious terror soon. Next chapter coming soon!)


	8. Chapter 8 Blinded by despair

Chapter 8 Blinded by despair

Humphrey's POV

I opened my eyes and the brilliant sun was shining through the tiny cracks that lead to the safety of the den. Groaning I dragged myself to my feet and squeezed through the opening to the forest that lay beyond. I limped over to where the Terror had stood and stared at the spot like I had the other night. I saw that there were small tracks that had been left and I sighed in relief that the Terror was simply a very skilled night time hunter. I looked up and gasped in surprise that the sun was already setting and had started to disappear behind the horizon. I thought, "We slept the entire day?"

Suddenly I heard the clacking of rocks falling to the ground and saw Kate trying to exit the den. I ran over to her and said, "Kate, stop. You need rest." Kate shook her head and groaned, "Pack, war. Must stop them." I stopped her and asked, "What, the packs going to war?" Kate looked at me through tired eyes and said, "You don't know." I looked at her confused, "How would you stop the war if there was one anyway?" She looked at the ground and said, "There was going to be a marriage."

I looked at her and asked, "How would that involve you?" She looked at me in tears and yelled, "It was supposed to be between Garth and I!" My heart slowly compacted and I teared up as well, "That's why you were so eager to get home." Kate shook her head, "At first I thought that in time Garth and I would come to love each other but now I know that will never happen."

I stared at the ground and weakly asked, "Is this why you tried to leave me at the canyon?" Kate choked up and shouted, "DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME, I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH IT ANYMORE!" I looked at her startled. I didn't have any room left in my heart for hope so I simply said, "Than how would you stop the war?" Kate looked at me miserably and said, "I don't know but I have to try." She continued, "My heart belongs to someone else." My heart seemed to wither and die and I wondered which alpha she had fallen for, but instead I told her, "Its getting dark, we should go back inside."

Kate just shook her head and said, "Humphrey, do you even realize how much I care for you." I shook my head, "Yes, you showed me when you went to howl with Garth and when you left me at the canyon." I heard her choke up but didn't see why. I crawled through the dens entrance and saw the pup was beginning to stir. I walked over to her and shook her gently awake.

I whispered in her ear "Your safe now." The pup's eyes shot open and she tried to run but her wounds kept her from getting far. I ran and grabbed her, "Stop, your too injured to go anywhere." She struggled and Kate came in the den and said, "Humphrey's right, that thing did a lot of damage to both of us." The pup wearily observed us and Kate showed her the wounds she had received. The pup stuttered, "I-I have tto find my parrents!" I sighed and said, "I'm sorry but it's already too dark to go anywhere." Kate smiled weakly and asked, "What's your name?" The pup fearfully answered, "Grace." I smiled and said, "That's a pretty name Grace." Grace blushed and said, "Thank you." Kate asked her, "Where are your parents?" She answered miserably, "I think there dead."

Kate and I shared a look. Kate began to speak, "We can ado." I cut in, "Take you back to our pack." I looked at Kate and asked, "Sorry, what where you saying?" Kate shook her head, "Never mind." I heard her mumble, "Is he blind." Confused by this I looked back over to Grace and asked her, "So what were you doing out there?" Grace sniffled and replied, "I was playing tag with my brother and our parents lost us in the forest." It was getting dark and we heard screaming, than something jumped at me and I felt the most horrible pain in my chest. Then I saw my brother run off being chase by some terrible monster. I finished, "The Terror." Grace nodded, "It got my entire family."

Kate asked, "Where your parents part of a pack?" Grace shook her head, "We traveled everywhere, and it was fun until…..." She started to sob, "They all died." Kate hugged her and whispered, "It'll be alright, were here to protect you now." I nodded and said, "I promise that it won't hurt you again." Grace looked at us with hope and asked, "You really promise?" Kate smiled and replied, "Of course we do." I asked Kate, "Do we still need to go back to Jasper?" Kate looked at the pup and said, "I don't think that's the right thing to do. At least for now."

* * *

(Humphrey is still blind to the truth, but I hope that was entertaining enough and I'll be working on the story a little more often now.)


	9. Chapter 9 Unveiled feelings and dangers

Chapter 9 Unveiled feelings and dangers

Kate's POV

I looked at Grace warmly and said, "Tomorrow we can go see if your parents and brother are looking for you. I'm sure that if we escaped it so did they." Grace smiled and said, "Thank you Kate." Humphrey grinned and said, "That's a great idea, I'm sure there fine." Grace looked doubtful but I told her, "If Humphrey could outrun it, then I'm sure your parents did it to." Grace looked at Humphrey and said, "I think your right." Humphrey looked hurt and said, "Hey, give me a little credit." Grace laughed playfully and said, "I was just kidding."

I started to feel more attached to the pup and laughed as well. Humphrey looked at me strangely and I asked, "What's wrong?"He scratched the back of his head and answered, "Nothing, just been awhile since I've heard your laugh." I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and shook my head and said, "Can we talk?" He looked at me confused and said, "Sure, grace could you go into one of the side tunnels for a minute." Grace nodded and said, "I guess so." I went over and sat by Humphrey and asked, "Do you know that you mean more to me then the entire world?" He looked surprised and I saw confusion in his eyes.

I continued, "Humphrey I did try to leave you at the canyon but I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want to have the packs go to war. But when I left you I didn't realize how attached I had grown to you." He looked at me disbelievingly and said, "Then who did you say your heart belongs to, and which alpha did you fall in love with?" I shook my head and said, "I never fell in love with an alpha." He asked me clearly confused, "So why did you say your heart belongs to someone else?"

I almost punched him but instead I calmly said, "It belongs to you." He stiffened and I saw his mind working not believing what I had said but at the same time I saw hope in his eyes. I smiled and recognized the hope that had been there since we were pups. He whispered, "You love me?" I nodded and said, "Yes Humphrey, I do love you." He started to cry and said, "I'm so sorry for thinking that you were being selfish." I shook my head and said, "It was the pack leaders who were being selfish." Humphrey looked at me and weakly asked, "What do we do now?"

I almost couldn't believe what he had said. I jumped on him and attacked his lips. He seemed surprised bur accepted my kiss. I broke off and asked, "Does that answer your question?" In a daze he nodded, "Yes." I laughed and crawled off him. Humphrey shook his head and asked, "But what do we do now?" I answered, "We go home." Grace ran in and shouted, "Stop, you can't." I looked at her confused and asked, "Why?" She looked terrified and answered, "The forest won't let you." I laughed and told her, "It'll be fine, and we can travel and be gone before dark." Grace shook her head, "My family and I have been stuck here for years surviving." Grace stuttered, "The forest trapped us here and we haven't been able to escape."

Humphrey looked surprised, "But it's not that big an area." Grace shouted, "The forest will destroy you if you don't have something to live for." I sighed, "Grace, we'll make sure you're ok." Grace almost started to cry, "But we have been trapped for years, the Terror isn't the only danger."I started to feel scared and asked, "What else is out there?" Grace shook her head, "There are even worse monsters and strange things out there." Humphrey choked up, "Were stuck here?" Grace nodded, "The forest has always won." I asked her, "Where exactly are we?" Grace looked at us sadly and answered, "Were in the forest of tears." I looked at her shocked, "That forest doesn't exist."

Humphrey nodded vigorously, "It's just a legend used to scare pups." Grace shook her head, "Its real, the Terror is only one of its inhabitants." Grace was starting to really scare me now so I asked her, "What else lives here?" Grace with tears in her eyes answered, "I don't know, but the stories say…." I clamped a paw over her mouth and said, "I know the stories." Humphrey looked confused, "I haven't, and they could help us get out alive."

I took my paw off Grace's mouth and said, "Ok, tell it to Humphrey." Grace looked annoyed but nodded and started, "The story says that long ago a forest was once the home of a peaceful pack called the nightwalker pack. The pack lived in peace until its wolves began to disappear. Each night a wolf vanished the pack would howl and cry at the loss. Later the packs alphas began to report strange creatures just outside the borders. Soon the pack lost contact with the neighboring packs and nobody has heard from them since. Some still say that at every full moon the nightwalker pack cries and it can be heard by anyone in the forest. They cry in joy that you will be joining them soon." Grace finished.

Humphrey had frozen in fear. He asked, "So what is the Terror then?" I answered, "I think it's a predator that preys on weaker animals that have been injured by whatever wiped out that pack." Humphrey whimpered, "So there's an even fiercer killer on the loose out there?'' Grace shook her head, "The forest itself is the killer."

* * *

(How will they escape the Forest, will Kate and Humphreys love be enough to escape its terrifying clutches or will the forest prevail once more?)


	10. Chapter 10 Plans and Promises

Chapter 10 Plans and Promises

Humphreys POV

The forest, such a simple thing yet it spelled out death beyond the cave walls. Wearily I observed what protected my new family and I found that it was unsatisfactory. It was simply a cave with a few side tunnels and rooms. Sighing I turned my head and saw the moonlight spilling through the tiny pocket to the dangers of the outside world. I padded over to it and peaked outside wishing that I had the courage to take my family to safety. I saw through the meter thick tunnel the forest covered in shadows and darkness that threatened to swallow everything in its path. Quickly I retreated back into the safety of the cave and walked over to where Kate and Grace lay cuddling in the corner. Sighing again to myself I wished that the last few days could have been more then cowering in fear, but I was glad to have adopted Grace as Kate and I's pup.

I smiled as Grace rolled over and licked Kate's cheek. Gently I lay down beside them and whispered in Kate's ear, "I love you." She smiled in her sleep and pressed her face into my chest. I hugged them both tightly in my arms and promised them that no harm would ever come to them again. As I closed my eyes I knew that tomorrow we had to leave, not for our own sake or for that of the packs. But for the sake of our adopted pup that I had come to love as my own. I asked myself how we could escape the forest, it just seemed so hopeless. I knew that Kate went out hunting rabbits or squirrels sometimes in the day but at night the forest changed. It became shadowy and hostile. I had seen no sign of the terror in recent days but had noticed other shapes and forms of hostile creature lurking just outside the cave walls.

I shivered at the thought of the creatures separated only by the rock above me and I pulled my family closer. A desperate plan began to formulate in my mind and I heard the distant screech of the creatures and the rustling of leaves marking the Terror stalking yet another victim for the first time in recent days. I whispered to Grace and Kate, "Were getting out of here soon." Grace opened an eye and whispered, "You promise?" I nodded and replied, "Of course, I love you both more than anything and I will make sure you both get out alive." Grace smiled and said, "Thank you dad." I nodded and smiled thinking, "I never thought Kate and I would be able to have a pup, but I'm glad that we can now. Even in these grim conditions." I thought bitterly." I saw Grace fall asleep again and I began to drift off to sleep as well. I closed my eyes thinking, "I promise that I'll get us out."

As the dawn approached I opened my eyes and saw that the sunlight was spilling through the little pocket that separated my family from the hellish creatures that stalked the forest at night. I nudged Kate awake and she sat up startled. I whispered, "Were ok, nothing's going to get our family." Kate relaxed a bit and whispered, "I had the worst dream." I pulled myself up and asked, "What about?" She teared up and said, "I dreamed our family was torn apart but whatever is out there!" She started sobbing and buried her head in my chest and said, "Were not going to make it out of here are we?" I hugged her tightly and whispered, "Were getting out soon." She looked at me through tears and asked, "How, the forest works against you. Remember when I almost got trapped out there when I went hunting?" Tears sprang from my eyes at that memory, I whispered, "I do but I'll make sure that you and Grace get out alive." Kate shook her head, "Were a family, we all make it out." I nodded but knew that I would make sure that they survived no matter the cost.

I hugged Kate tighter and told her the plan that had begun to form in my mind. She remained silent until I had finished and she whispered, "It's too risky, you can't do this." I shook my head and said, "We have no choice, the food is running out and we have to go further each day for water. We won't survive out here much longer." Kate started to sob again and I hugged her tightly and whispered fiercely, "You need to stay strong and get out of here with Grace." She nodded still crying and I wiped away her tears with my paw and I told her, "Kate I love you more than anything else in my life. You're who I live for, you're the reason I exist. So I will protect you and our pup with my life." She started to shake her head and I stopped her, "Kate, I love you with all my heart and I will survive." Smiling weakly I finished, "After all I did survive the flood and getting smacked in the head by that log." I rubbed my head and saw she needed one more push.

I asked her, "What would your father do?" She looked at me surprised and said, "He would protect us with his life." I nodded grimly and said, "I will survive but you and Grace are my first priority. Kate nodded sullenly and I said, "I will be trying to stay alive you know." She smiled grimly and nodded. Saddened I knew that if I did die Kate would fall apart so I steeled my nerves and promised myself that I would get us all out alive. I walked over to where Grace lay sleeping and nudged her whispering, "Grace, wake up. It's time we get out of this forest." Grace looked at me fearfully and asked, "How, I warned you how dangerous it is." I shook my head and said, "I have a plan." Grace looked doubtful but I saw hope in her eyes. I smiled warmly and picked her up by the scruff of her neck and deposited her on Kate's back. Kate smiled and we crawled through the opening and were blinded by the brilliant sun beyond the cave. I told Kate, "We have around ten hours before dark, let's get started."

* * *

(What plan has Humphrey engineered and will it work? Next chapter coming soon.)


	11. Chapter 11 The nightwalker pack

Chapter 11 The nightwalker pack

Kate's POV

I watched Grace playfully dart throughout the trees jumping on moths and butterflies. I smiled and Humphrey called, "Not too far Grace." Grace stopped and momentarily stopped swatting at the violet butterfly that had attached itself to her nose. She playfully rolled onto her back and sneezed causing the butterfly to dart into the bushes. Grace looked disappointed but ran over to Humphrey and asked, "When will we be out of the forest?" Humphrey looked at me for help and I answered, "We think sometime in the next two hours." Grace groaned and said, "We've been walking for five hours mom!" I looked at the sun and was somewhat startled when I saw the sun was already starting to slip out of view. I looked to Humphrey and said, "At least you're plan will make sure we make it out if the sun sets." Humphrey looked worried but nodded and Grace asked him, "What plan?"

Humphrey startled by her sudden outburst simply said, "With luck it won't be necessary" Grace shrugged satisfied with his answer went back to chasing the butterfly in-between the trees. I slowed down allowing Humphrey to catch up with me and I told him, "It'll be fine Humphrey." Humphrey didn't look convinced and I saw him take a breath to say something but I kissed him firmly and said, "Stop worrying." He looked embarrassed but spoke his thoughts anyway, "Kate, it took only twenty minutes to get to that cave the first time. We haven't been able to get out of the forest in five hours." I shrugged and replied, "We still have plenty of time to get out. It can't possibly be much bigger." Humphrey looked unconvinced and I began to worry as the sun dropped lower and lower in the sky.  
Humphrey started to sweat and said, "Kate we need to go faster." I nodded and I felt icy fear settle in my stomach every minute the sun dropped another inch. I called, "Grace, I can carry you if you're getting tired."

Grace yawned and said, "Thanks mom." I picked her up by the scruff of her neck and gently deposited her on my back. Humphrey started to walk faster and broke out into a run. I made sure Grace was comfortably secure and I ran after him. I pulled up alongside him and said, "This is why you had the plan." He nodded and between ragged breaths said, "I was hoping it wouldn't be necessary." I nodded in agreement and fear surged through me as the shadows lengthened and taunted us. I whispered, "The forest is changing." Humphrey nodded and pumped his legs faster to keep up with me. I slowed a bit until he had caught up and he gasped, "I don't think we're going to be clear of the forest in time." My blood turned to ice and I snapped back, "Were going to make it." I stifled a sob and finished, "We have to." Humphrey shook his head, "We need to find shelter."

I looked around and saw we had but a minute until the sun would set. Defeated I slowed to a stop and tears threatened to take me. Humphrey plucked Grace of my back and put her in the grass beside me and said, "You'll be fine." I shook my head and said, "I'm not worried about me." Humphrey nodded and stroked Grace's head and whispered, "You'll be ok." I saw the last bit of sun disappear behind the trees and darkness encompassed us. I heard rustling in the bushes and heard the strange noises that marked the terrifying creatures that had emerged to hunt. Slowly Humphrey got up of his haunches and circled the tree we were backed up against and said, "Kate, take Grace and hide. They only take one victim a night. He smiled and said, "This was the real plan." I stood horrified that he had lied about his survival and yelled, "You can't do this! I need you." I pulled Grace Close and hugged her tightly and finished, "We need you."

Humphrey smiled sadly and walked towards the darkest part of the woods and I plucked Grace from the ground and placed her on my back running to stop Humphrey from this madness. I yelled, "STOP!" Humphrey paused and I stood horrified staring at the creature that had emerged from the forest. It was ghostly white and stooped low to the ground as it dragged itself along the ground through the shadows. It seemed to moan as it approached Humphrey. I stood petrified as I tried to move towards him to save him from the hideous creature but my legs did not obey. The creature stood but a few feet from Humphrey and I saw it reach out to take him but then something shifted. The forest seemed to retreat in fear and I saw a midnight colored shape launch at the creature and bite into its flesh. The wolf that had saved Humphrey yelled, "GET CLEAR!" Humphrey stood petrified but I was galvanized into action and I dragged him away from the two battling animals. The wolf circled the monster and he jumped back as it snapped at him nearly taking his head off. I placed Humphrey gently on the ground and went to help our rescuer but he yelled, "NO, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!"

The wolf snapped at the monster and feinted an attack drawing the beast closer. The wolf launched himself up and onto the creatures back madly clawing and biting at its flesh causing it to fall to the ground. The unknown wolf bite deep into the monsters throat and blood dripped onto the ground forming a pool of the substance. The beast became still and the wolf approached us and asked angrily, "What are you three doing out here at night, do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" I nodded and stuttered, "W-We were ttrying to escape." The wolfs expression changed and he sadly shook his head, "There is no escape from the forest." I was glad for him saving us but I couldn't believe he was giving up, "No escape, there must be a way!" The wolf shrugged and answered, "Maybe but I don't know, no one has succeeded at escaping and my pack has been stuck here for almost one hundred years." My jaw dropped and I asked tenitevely, "What pack are you from?" The wolf calmly answered, "I'm from the nightwalker pack."

Quickly the wolf changed the subject and said, "Get your pup and mate quickly so we can get out of here. More will be coming soon." I stared at the corpse of the monster and quickly grabbed Grace and dragged Humphrey to his feet and whispered, "You didn't have to do that." Humphrey shook his head weakly and croaked, "No…..choice." He swallowed with difficulty and told the unknown wolf, "Thank you for saving us." The wolf simply nodded and replied, "It was my pleasure, now let's get back to my pack before they try again." Humphrey nodded and limped after the wolf and I followed them. I got up the courage to speak and asked the wolf, "What's your name?" The wolf briefly looked over his shoulder and said, "My names Artom." That name struck a chord in my memory but I couldn't place it. I shrugged off my thoughts and Humphrey repeated, "Thank you for saving us Artyom." Artyom smiled grimly and replied, "Your welcome but no one lasts here for long."

My blood turned to ice and I asked, "Why?" Artyom shrugged and replied, "The night comes fast and many wolves are trapped outside the pack during the night and few come back the following morning." Artyom finished sadly, "At least alive that is." Humphrey looked at me worried and asked, "How do you survive the nights?" Artyom pointed up ahead to a small rock outcropping rapidly growing larger above the tree line every minute. He told us, "We have a small canyon where we can block the entrances so the creatures cannot enter. It has no food or water so we must search the forest during the day for game and water to drink." Humphrey asked, "How did you find us?" Artyom looked pained and answered, "The creatures hadn't tried to attack my pack so I went looking for a friend of mine that hadn't returned. But I found you instead." I started to say something but Artyom cut me off, "Wolves go missing all the time here so don't apologize."

We emerged into a clearing and I saw Artyom approach the rock face and move some branches to reveal a cave opening blocked by a boulder. Artyom called, "Open up, I've brought guests." The boulder was moved aside slowly and with great difficulty. I peered into the darkness and saw the faint outline of two wolves at the entrance. One of the wolves asked, "Did you find your mate?" Artyom shook his head sadly, "She's gone." The wolf sighed and said, "I'm sorry to hear that sir." Artyom simply nodded and ushered us inside saying, "The creatures dare not attack us here where there are so many capable wolves guarding the pack." I decided not to ask about his lost mate and nodded as Artyom led us out of the cave.

I was astonished to see there were only thirty or so wolves here. I saw mostly female wolves with their pups and the few males I saw were scarred and looked worn and beaten.  
Artyom looked sadly around and said, "We barely survive here, there aren't many to take care of but more are trapped and lost to forest each day." I nodded and Artyom led us towards the cliff face opposite where we had entered and pointed to a small cave saying, "You can spend the night there, I'll come see you in the morning to help you settle in." Humphrey, Grace and I entered the den and I said, "Its better then the last cave we were stuck in." Humphrey nodded weakly and I kissed him saying, "We will escape." Humphrey looked at me sadly and asked, "How?" I hugged him and our daughter and I whispered, "We will find a way."

* * *

(Sorry it took so long to get this one out but I hope the extra length and plot twist made up for that. But how will Humphrey and his family survive in this beaten and defeated pack? Next chapter will be out soon.)

* * *

To guest reviewers in the request for a happy ending I promise I know how you guys feel and can't stand it when a story doesn't end well so have no fear and read on. But unexpected twists lay down the road and I promise you won't be disappointed :D

* * *

Special thanks to the alpha99 once again for helping me decide on a few things here!

* * *

Request for me to recommend a story A good friend of mine asked me to suggest his story to you guys and I'll do just that. Dogdrawler had written a story called the journey of stormfast and I enjoyed it so I hope that if you guys check it out you will enjoy it as well!


	12. Chapter 12 The stalkers

Chapter 12 The Stalkers

Humphreys POV

I opened my eyes to the brilliant sun shining through the den entrance and the previous night came rushing back to me. I groaned a little as I tried to stand and my head throbbed painfully as I looked down and saw Grace was sleeping soundly on my chest. I gently moved her over to Kate and she snuggled against her chest for warmth. I smiled at the scene and yawned a little as I approached the cave entrance. I peaked outside and saw the Nightwalker pack had been awake for some time. The wolves busied themselves taking care of the pups and scouting around the steep canyon walls that surrounded us. My eyes widened as I saw how small the canyon actually was. I realized Artyom wasn't kidding when he said that it was hard to survive here but he didn't mention the space issue. I spotted several more caves along the cliff walls like and I noted with some surprise that the rock outcroppings that dotted the canyon floor had been dug out to make room for more wolves. I thought grimly, "Not many good places to sleep."

I ducked back inside the cave and padded over to where Kate lay sleeping and I roused her gently saying, "Kate, wake up. We need to see Artyom." Kate opened an eye and groaned, "Five more minutes." I shook my head laughing and said, "Come on Kate, I'm the omega here." Kate smiled and nuzzled my neck and whispered, "And I'm glad for that." I smiled and shook Grace awake as well whispering, "Grace, its morning." She yawned wide exposing her teeth and Kate remarked, "She looks like she didn't sleep at all last night." I noticed the dark circles under Grace's eye and asked, "Are you alright sweety?" Grace shook her head and swayed a bit as she tried to stand. Kate helped her keep her balance and asked, "Did you get any sleep last night?" Grace shook her head no and I told Kate, "I'm not surprised, that thing was enough to give me nightmares." Kate shuddered at the memory and stroked Graces head whispering, "There gone now." Grace just nodded and I thought, "She must be really tired to not even be able to speak."

Suddenly a voice called, "May I come I?" I turned to see Artyom standing patiently in the doorway and I replied, "Of course, make yourself at home." Artyom nodded and walked over to us and sat down heavily. Artyom began, "I was wondering how you all slept last night?" I saw dark circles under Artyoms eyes as well and Kate continued stroking Grace and answered, "Humphrey and I slept fine but Grace had a rough night." Artyom sighed but looked unsurprised, "The pups always do." I nodded sullenly as I saw he was right in his statement. I changed the subject and asked, "So what does your pack do out here?" Artyom looked troubled but answered, "We survive, we hunt and find resources." Kate cut in, "Surly you have some wolves looking for a way out of this hellish place?"

Artyom looked like he had explained this to many others but continued, "No, we have wolves that hunt but they rarely go exploring." We call them Stalkers." Artyom finished. I nodded and repeated, "Stalkers." Suddenly a wolf burst through the cave entrance yelling, "SIR, A STALKER FOUND SOMETHING!" Artyoms ears shot up and he spun around asking, "What did he find?" The wolf breathed heavily and answered, "I don't know but he said to come see for yourself." Artyom nodded and replied, "Thank you, get some rest and I'll go see him immediately." The wolf nodded in return and walked off towards the pack. Artyom motions for us to join him saying, "This is a good chance for you to see how life works here." I simply nodded and Kate picked up Grace and we followed Artyom out of the cave into the sun.

Grace shielded her eyes and whimpered softly at the brightness of the sun but for me it was the most welcome sight in weeks. Artyom noticed and said, "The sun is our greatest ally here." I turned asked, "I'm not surprised, so how many wolves exactly live here?" Artyom sighed and I saw this was a touchy subject but he continued, "We have had hundreds here in recent years but most last only a few months. Now we have only thirty or so and the wolves that can run and fight are sent to find food and water while the rest care for the pups and protect the pack. I looked at Artyom surprised and asked, "I thought they only came at night, why would you need protection here?" Artyom shook his head gravely and said, "No, they are more dangerous at night but it's still very hazardous to go out in the day. They can climb the walls as well so patrols are a must." I felt like things couldn't get worse so I asked, "So how exactly do you become a Stalker?" Artyom gruffly replied, "Your selected or drafted, no one volunteers because most don't last more then a week."

Artyom picked up the pace and was met by a young battle scarred wolf that resembled me. The two sat down near a rock outcropping and they begin to converse and I overheard him say, "We found her in a pool of blood this morning outside the canyon." I saw tears spring to Artyoms eyes and I remembered the conversation about his missing mate and I wondered if it was her they had found. Confused my family and I approached Artyom and I saw him tense and shake his tears away before facing us. Artyom sighed heavily and whispered, "They don't know if she'll make it." The Stalker wolf nodded sadly and walked off whispering, "They never do." Kate tenitevly asked, "Who is she, and could I see her? My mother Eve helped injured wolves in my old pack." I saw hope spring into Artyoms eyes and he whispered, "She's my mate and We've never had a real healer here before." Kate blushed a little and replied, "I'm not a healer but I may be able to help her." Artyom nodded vigorously, "Of course, of course. Follow me." Artyom sprang to his feet and quickly weaved around the surrounding wolves and rocks approaching a cave near the entrance to the canyon.

Kate grabbed Grace and put her on my back and ran quickly after him. I made sure Grace was comfortable and followed her. Suddenly I saw Kate slip into the cave and I followed her pausing at the entrance to let my eyes adjust. I saw a snow white wolf lying on the cave floor. I took a deep breath and for a moment thought it was Lilly but then I realized it she was much older and looked bloody and beaten. I saw Kate run to here side and start applying leaves to the massive wound in the wolfs side and back legs. I whispered, "Is she going to be ok?" Kate paused for a moment and replied, "She's dying but if I can stop the blood flow then she may pull through." Kate quickly continued bandaging and staunching the blood. I saw Artyom sitting in the corner and he asked, "How can I help?" Kate dropped the leaves in her mouth and said, "Quickly, I'll need more leaves!" Artyom nodded and ran from the den.

I quickly padded over to Kate and asked, "How did she get hurt and whats her name?" Kate was tying a bandage around her wounded leg but spat out the leaves to reply, "Artyom said her name was Dawn, I think she was slashed multiple times by one of those monsters" I was relieved that Artyom would still have someone to keep him happy in this horrific place but felt bad that she had been injured so badly. I asked Kate, "Can I help to?" She nodded and said, "Keep those bandages on her chest from falling off." I pressed the bandages back on and held them there as my paws became bloodied. I quickly turned my head and saw Grace was asleep on my back safely not witnessing the bloodshed. Artyom ran in with a mouthful of leaves and helped Kate apply them to her legs and chest. Artyom looked worried but Kate crooned, "She'll be fine, the blood flow has stopped for now."

Artyom nodded and relief and went over to Dawn and propped her head up and whispered, "You're going to be ok." Dawn opened and eye and whispered back, "You found me." Artyom teared up and kissed her saying, "A Stalker found you and brought you back." Dawn nodded and I saw that she was slipping into unconsciousness. She whispered, "Take care of the pack, I'll be fine….In…a few days." She winced and lapsed into unconsciousness. Artyom gently stroked her whispering, "I love you." Saddened Kate and left the den and I asked, "When will she wake up?" Kate choked up, "I don't know, if she lapsed into a coma then maybe never. But she may wake up in just a few days if were lucky." I kissed Kate on the cheek and whispered, "You did fine, your mother would be proud."

Kate looked at me gratefully and replied, "Thank you." I nodded and kissed her again thinking, "Your mother would definitely be proud." Artyom emerged from the den looking defeated and whispered, "I'll check on her tomorrow, for now I want you to meet the Stalkers." Artyom continued, "You may be joining them soon so it would be a good idea. I asked confused, "Me, why? I'm just an omega." Artyom looked pained like he had had this conversation many times but answered, "We need anyone we can get, and since your mates the new healer she can't. Everyone must do something to help the pack survive. Fear turned my blood to ice as I contemplated leaving the pack to find resources. Being at the mercy of the monsters beyond the walls made me want to cry and I whispered, "But I can't hunt." Artyom nodded and replied, "Then you can keep watch while some of our Stalkers are hunting. I shook my head and croaked, "But what about my daughter?" Artyom simply replied, "She will be taken care of, you'll want to go meet the Stalkers. They will want to get you equipped for survival."

* * *

(Humphreys been drafted into becoming a stalker, what will this mean for his new family and what will this mean for the pack as a whole? This is also the middle of the story and I am glad to have made it this far, in honor of this I want to thank you all for the continued support and I was wondering what you guys think so far? But enjoy the next chapter guys and I'm glad you stuck with me through this crazy adventure. PS, the apocalypse reference was for you fun loving!)


	13. Chapter 13 What it takes to survive

Chapter 13 What it takes to survive

Humphreys POV

A stalker, just a word yet it was a death sentence here. I had a family though so I was prepared to do whatever I had to survive the day. I was surprised that I had been chosen because I was a simple omega, yet I had been drafted to bring food and water back to the pack. What I had heard and seen about the stalkers scared me. They had been dragged off dead or bleeding and never heard from again. All of them had scars and wounds that refused to heal completely as well. Both wounds were mental and physical and I didn't want to watch a wolf that I had come to know well killed without a second thought. Artyom snapped me out of my thoughts by asking, "Humphrey, are you alright?" I wanted to scream at him, "No I'm not alright. You've just given me a death sentence!" But instead I just nodded and croaked, "I'll be fine sir." Artyom nodded and whispered, "I'm sure you will." I heard the doubt in his voice and I asked him, "But why me? I can't do anything to help." Artyom sighed and answered, "Because we need everyone we can get, the stalkers take care of one another and if you stick together you'll survive. No one had died unless they've been separated or stupid. At least unless night has fallen."

I nodded dully and Artyom called, "Kona, come meet the newest stalker."A brownish orange wolf approached me and I turned and winced at the huge gash in her side. She grinned and asked me, "You ever fought a lurker before kid?" I looked at her strangely and asked, "A lurker, what's that?" She tsked and told Artyom, "He won't survive a day." I shook my head and cut in, "I'll do fine, now what is a lurker?" Kona shrugged and answered, "That's the most common form of the beasts that roam the forest and the little brothers of the real monsters that if you're not careful will rip your throat out." I eyed her suspiciously and asked, "How many stalkers are there left?" I saw pain flash through her eyes but it was replaced by an uncaring light and she answered; "Now there's only ten or so still alive." I gulped and found the courage to ask, "How many do you lose usually?" Again I saw that flash of pain that was gone just as quickly as it had arrived and she answered, "If we're lucky then we lose only one or two a week. If not..." She shrugged and she finished, "We've lose about five on a bad week." My jaw dropped, "Five, that's half!?" I stuttered. She nodded and replied, "It's my job to make sure that doesn't happen." I was shocked that losses were that high here, it just didn't seem possible that so many would just disappear in the blink of an eye.  
Kona grinned ruggedly and said, "Don't worry kid; the beasts won't get you if you're not stupid. But if you're out after dark…" She shrugged again and finished, "Then you're dead." I shook my head and asked, "So you just pick any random wolf to help because you end up losing so many?" I said the last three words as a challenge and Kona tensed and snapped, "It's not our fault, it's those damned beasts." I nodded and went to snap back at here but Artyom yelled, "That's enough!" He was breathing heavily and he yelled at me, "I sent my own mate out as a stalker and you expect special treatment!?" I stopped and saw the pain in his eyes and Kona answered, "She was a good stalker, the best." She added the last part gruffly and I saw that she was just as scared of going out there as I was. Artyom calmed down a bit and painfully said, "I'm going to check on her." Kona nodded and offered, "I'll come to if you want." Artyom nodded bitterly and they walked off towards the caves where Dawn lay healing. I sighed and walked towards my own den hoping Kate and Grace were waiting for me there.

I walked up the rugged path and approached the entrance and a brown blur hit me in the chest yelling, "DADDY!" I hit the ground with a wumph and Grace was standing on top of me smiling. Her eyes seemed to ask, "Why did you go and do a silly thing like that?" I couldn't help myself so I laughed and asked, "Can you please let me up Grace?" Grace laughed and jumped off me. I went to stand again but failed miserably as another blur hit me. Kate was lying on my chest sobbing miserably and asking, "Why, why, why!?" I saw why she was crying and wiped away a tear with one of my paws. She looked at me with absolute pain in her eyes and I told her, "Shhh, It'll be alright." She shook her head, "Artyom told me that you have to be a stalker. I saw what those things did to Dawn and I don't want it to happen to you." She continued sobbing uncontrollably and she kissed me fiercely. I broke the kiss and she pulled away whispering, "I can't lose you, not again!" I nodded sadly and told her, "You won't, I promise." She shook her head madly and said, "You can't go out there, with, with those THINGS."

I simply said, "I have no choice." Kate crawled off me crying to herself and I pulled myself up. I approached her pulled her close whispering harshly, "I will do what it takes to survive, but you need to take care of Grace and I'll do everything I can to get us out of this hellish forest alive." Kate continued crying to herself and I hugged her fiercely with everything I had and whispered in her ear, "I love you, but you need to let go." Kate cried even harder and I sat there awkwardly comforting her. I rubbed her back and said, "I'm sorry, but just know that I love you. The other stalkers will be there to help me to so I won't be alone in this." Kate sniffled and asked, "Why don't we just run away?" I sadly answered, "Because then we would all die." Kate turned and through tears snapped at me, "Do you even care anymore or are you dead already, have you seen the stalkers!? They have so many scars and wounds that most of them can never live properly after service!" I nodded and wiped away her last tear, "I do care, and that's why I'm doing this." Kate tackled me and said, "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If only I hadn't tried to leave you we cou…" I cut her off, "This isn't your fault, we have a beautiful daughter and I have the most gorgeous mate in all of Canada. I'm satisfied with my life and I will not die." Kate nodded again and I pulled her close and stroked her whispering, "We'll get through this, we can go back to Jasper someday and see your family someday." She pulled away and said, "We can't, they'll separate us!" I just shook my head and told her, "They can't, we've been through too much together for that." I dragged myself up and confidently said, "I'll be back tonight, it's time for me to meet the stalkers."

Kate nodded miserably and I left the cave but before I did I turned to Grace who had been watching us with clear confusion in her eyes. I whispered through my constrained throat, "I love you, and I'll be back before dark." Grace nodded smiling and ran over to Kate and tackled her. I smiled and left the den knowing that Grace would keep Kate occupied and from worrying about me while I was gone. Something told me to visit Dawn before I went to see the rest of the stalkers so I turned back towards the cliff face and walked up the small dirt trail that led to the medical den. I shook my head and observed the canyon. "Better then that cave, but I miss all the trees and hills of Jasper." I thought to myself. I reached the den and peered inside and saw that Kona and Artyom were gone. I saw Dawn curled up in the corner and I padded over to her silently. I reached her and saw the massive wound in her back legs and chest was partially healed but the white fur had yet to cover most of it. I winced and thought about the monsters that had done this to her. Dawn opened an eye and croaked, "Who are you?" I whispered breathlessly, "My name is Humphrey." Recognition went through Dawns eyes and she whispered, "Humphrey, my Humphrey!?" I backed up a little and asked, "What do you mean, my Humphrey? I only came to ask for some advice." Dawn tried to rise but fell to the ground groaning. I quickly applied more leaves to her wound and asked again, "What do you mean?" She laughed a little and asked, "You don't remember your own mother?"

I was shocked and I stumbled a little and fell to the ground whispering, "I have a mother?" Dawn laughed and stroked my mane and whispered, "Of course you do." I asked disbelievingly, "Then how did I end up in Jasper?" Dawns eyes turned distant and answered, "It's a long story my son." I saw she speaking the truth and I asked, "Does that mean Artyom is my father!?" Dawn nodded and winced as she said, "Yes, please fetch him. We have much to discuss, because you would be the first to escape the forest alive." I nodded and ran out of the den yelling, "ARTYOM!"

I saw a blur come running up the trail and Artyom stopped breathing heavily and he asked, "What's wrong, is Dawn ok?" I nodded and said, "Yes, she's fine but.." Artyom yelled, "Then why did you scream my name!?" I shook my head and continued, "Dawn wanted to get you see we could talk!" Artyom calmed down and asked suspiciously, "Are you trying to get out of being a stalker?" I shook my head and said, "No but this is.." Dawn limped out of the cave and groaned, "He's our son Artyom." Artyom froze and I saw his mind working furiously and he ran over to Dawn and gently helped her lay back on the ground. He turned to me and growled, "You can't be my son, I saw him dragged off by one of those creatures a long time ago." Dawn tried to stand again but fell to the ground and croaked, "Look him in the eye Artyom and see that our son has returned." Artyom stared at me intensely and his jaw dropped, "I thought you looked familiar when we met and you said your name was Humphrey... I wanted to think that it was you, but I was too scared to get my hopes up…. I didn't believe it but it was true, you have returned!" Artyom hugged me fiercely the way only a father could and through sobs whispered, "I'm so proud of you." Dawn smiled and whispered, "Do you know what happened after you were captured by those things?"  
I shook my head and answered, "I don't remember living here at all." Dawn nodded and said, "You were very young and among the first to be taken. But memory comes back with time; you will lead us to safety." I shook my head again saying, "I can't, I just can't." Artyom whispered, "You can, if you made it out as a pup you can do it again as a stalker. I looked at him in surprise and asked, "I still need to be a stalker?" Artyom nodded, "Even though you're my son you still need to pull your weight." I nodded and replied, "Fair enough, but I don't know how I can get us out." Artyom nodded and told me, "I have faith in you. The nightwalker pack has lived in pain for far too long, you will save us." Dawn called, "Good luck!" I left the den and I heard them conversing in low tones but I saw the spark of hope in their eyes and the joy of discovering their son was still alive.

I walked down the rugged path and saw Kona approaching me, "She called, ready to be a stalker now kid?" I nodded and answered in the same gruff tone, "Of course, lead the way." Kona saw the determination in my eyes and whispered, "Good, we'll make a stalker out of you yet! So now it's time to get you trained." I asked her, "So what do the stalkers do when there not hunting or searching for resources?" Kona answered with a lopsided grin, "We train." I sighed and said, "I was afraid you'd say that." Kona chuckled warmly and said, "Believe me you won't regret it." I grinned as well and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure." Kona shook her head and told me, "I doubt that but the other stalkers are eager to meet you, there are only three here currently and the other seven are out hunting but there will be time to meet them later." I nodded and eagerly asked, "When do I get to meet them?" Kona chuckled and pointed behind me. I yelped and whipped around to face three worn wolves but they all laughed at my reaction. I regained my composure and told them, "You know that your only supposed to stalk prey right?" The middle one grinned and said, "That's why we're here, to make sure that when you're being stalked by one of those beasts it doesn't get to kill you without a fight." I comically said, "Oh goodie, I can't wait to meet them." Kona shrugged and said without a hint of pity, "you'll get to meet one alright; no stalker has gone a day without seeing or fighting one.

The grin vanished from my face and I asked in a serious tone, "How hard are they to kill?" Kona chuckled and told me, "It's not hard to kill the scouts they send out but their real warriors are sent out after dark. No one has been able to defeat a griever." The wolf that had mocked me clapped me on the back and said, "Don't worry about it, the only stalkers that are left out after dark are either stupid, or unlucky." Kona nodded and told him, "Except for Dawn, they ambushed her and I want to know why." "Drop it Kona, the beasts aren't smart enough for that." Growled the wolf on the right. Kona shrugged and said, "Fine, alright Humphrey the The gruff wolf here is Jasher, the jokester is Jake and the silent one is Leon." Leon looked at me and nodded. Jake snapped me out of it and yelled, "Alright stalkers, lets teach the kid here how to survive the day!" Kona shoved Jake away playfully and I saw they were more than friends, Kona growled, "Is everything a joke to you?" Jake kissed her and Kona pushed him away with a harrumph. Jake laughed and replied, "It's only a joke when you're around." Kona glared at him and Jake grinned and told me, "This is my mate, she won't admit it. But she is." Kona rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, when the beasts can fly." Jake kissed her again and said, "With our luck that's just around the corner."

Kona shook her head and motioned for me to follow. I heard her grumbling to herself and I asked, "Is he really you're mate? She nodded and told me, "Yes but he's a little too confident for his own good. She shook her head and whispered, "He told me the first day we met that he would get me and, well. You know the rest." I chuckled and told her, "I think I'll get to like him." Kona laughed and replied, "Nowadays he's the only one left with any hope or fun to share." I nodded and told her, "I would bet it's hard to keep morale here up." She nodded again and said, "It is, in fact I would bet that he's the only guy left that could keep this place going if Artyom was gone." Kona seemed to consider saying what she had on her mind and shrugged and continued, "I love him with all my heart but I just wish he could be a little more serious." I gave her a lopsided grin and said, "Nobody's perfect but he seems like someone who just won't give that up." Kona gave me a small smile and said, "You're right, I haven't been able to knock it out of him." I grinned a little and was unsure if she was joking or not. I looked behind us and saw the three stalkers had disappeared and asked, "Will they help train me as well or is it just you that will be teaching me?" Kona looked at me and said, "Just me, they have to make sure none of the lurkers or any of the "other" monsters can attack us unexpectedly." "Oh.. well… that's good then." I told her. She rolled her eyes and said, "Jake hates it, he constantly complains but at least he's good at his job."

I shrugged again and told her, "Well it looks like he really loves you." Kona nodded, "You have no idea." I chuckled and saw that we had emerged into a small clearing of trees inside the steep canyon walls. Kona sarcastically remarked, "Welcome to the training grounds." I looked around and saw that it wasn't much but Kona's next remark stopped me cold, "You better be careful, the lurkers like to try and snatch new recruits before they can defend themselves." I stuttered, "You're kidding…right?" I looked at her for reassurance but she only raised an eyebrow and said, "No, I'm not." I gulped a little and Kona asked, "When was the last time you fought?" I turned to her and said, "I fought some sort of mountain lion thing awhile back." Kona looked at me with surprise and asked, "You survived against that thing?" I nodded and Kona continued, "It's a nasty beast, killed two of my stalkers after they went south to look for fresher water. Only one came back alive and he's still recovering." I told her, "It almost got my daughter and my mate but I managed to drag them to safety." She looked at me with respect and asked, "So do you still want training?" I nodded and replied, "I got lucky, and I still need to learn." Kona nodded and I saw that she was glad that I hadn't boasted or used it to my advantage. She snapped me out of my thoughts and said, "Alright, now first thing about surviving is knowing what's beyond those walls!" She continued and said, "The most common beast is the lurker. Artyom said he killed one on the night he found you. They are slow and weak and merely scouts. The real monsters come at night and they can kill you easily." I gulped and hesitantly asked, "What are they?" Kona turned to me and said grimly, "There called grievers, and they are never seen. When they come out all you hear is their screams and they kill you before you even realize they're there. Dawn is the only stalker to have survived an encounter with a griever and even she doesn't know why she's still alive. I swallowed my fear and asked again, "So then is that why she has all those claw marks?" Kona nodded and whispered, "They usually leave only the bones."

I shook my head and said, "Then there must be a way to defeat them, if she survived then maybe it's possible to…" Kona snapped, "Those things aren't even alive, their evil and nothing can touch them. Not even Dawn was able to hurt them, she told me that night had disappeared she was almost back here when she heard those awful screams and then she said it all went dark." I shuddered at the story and visualized what horrors crept throughout the forest at night. Kona finished, "Dawn said the only thing she saw before she blacked out was a bony claw emerging from the darkness." Kona was starting to scare me so I changed the conversation by saying, "So the forest is completely different at night then?" Kona nodded, "It's more volatile and dangerous because it knows where here, and it wants us dead." I gave a small laugh and said, "You talk like it's alive." Kona nodded, "It is, but it exists only to kill anything that moves." Kona sadly finished, "That's why there are so few wolves here, eating is a rare commodity and its getting even rarer." "I'll get us out, I have to." I said. Kona gave me a strange look and asked, "How, you said that your only an omega." I nodded and continued, "I am but I've escaped before, but this time everyone makes it out alive." Kona nodded and said, "I sure hope so but lets get you're training started."

* * *

So what kind of training will Humphrey receive from Kona and how can he lead them out alive? Thanks for reading and what did you think of this plot twist? Anyway enjoy the next chapter guys :D


	14. Chapter 14 Dream or nightmare?

Chapter 14 Dream or nightmare

Humphreys POV

White flashes flared in my vision and I saw faces of my family and friends rush through my mind. I saw Kate whispering, "You can't die." Then I saw Artyom shout, "You will lead us away from the forest!" I saw Kona and Jake yell, "YOU MUST FREE US!" I saw Gace whisper, "Please!" It all came so fast I screamed for them to get out of my head yelling, "I don't know how!" They all yelled, "FREE US!" Suddenly I became weightless and I was falling, I saw the trees and forest rush up to meet me and the clap of thunder in the distance mixed with rain that tried to choke me when I opened my mouth. I screamed in terror not understanding what was happening to me and I had almost hit the ground when suddenly everything froze. I slowly turned my head and stared at a single rain drop suspended only inches from the ground. The flash of lightening signaled that the event stop and I fell into the mud coughing and spitting the gunk from my mouth.

I groaned a little and I asked myself, "Is this a dream?" I looked down at my paws and slowly walked in a circle splashing mud onto the trees. "It feels so real." I thought. I lifted my head and observed where I had landed and quaked in fear as I spotted the distant outline of the crevice I now called home. "I'm trapped outside…at night." I whispered. I was about to run towards the canyon when I heard whimpering. I stopped and slid in the mud for a moment looking for the source of the sound. I padded over to some bushes and pushed through the thick foliage grunting as a thorn stuck itself in my leg. I emerged on the other side and found myself staring at a weeping pup. I called, "Are you ok?" I was expecting some kind of snappy remark of reply but the pup gave no hint at hearing me. I started to approach him when an awful wailing pierced the night air. I covered my ears and the pup yelped and ran through the forest still crying. I called, "Wait, it's too dangerous to go out alone!" I heard the pups paw steps get further and further away from me. I shook my head and ran after him dodging trees but the pup had a good head start on me and I wasn't making up much ground.

I pumped my legs harder and fearfully looked around expecting some kind of monster to jump out at me from the shadows but the darkness gave no hint of the malice beyond it. I tried calling again but the awful wailing drowned out everything but the rumbling of the thunder in the distance. I tore through the foliage and slipped in the mud spinning in circles until I crashed painfully into a tree. I groaned and scrambled to my feet searching for the pup. My spine chilled and I looked desperately and caught a glimpse of fleeing grey and tore after it. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and suddenly I ran straight into another clearing. I saw the pup crying in the center and ran over to him. I tried to pick him up but my paw couldn't touch him. I panicked and said, "You'll be ok." The pup looked up at me and his eyes widened in fear. I stared into his electric blue eyes but he didn't see me. I noted he looked oddly familiar, like the same wolf I saw every time I stared into the water. I gasped and saw that I was staring at myself when I was but a few months old. I desperately tried to get his attention but he gave no sign of seeing me. In fact…he seemed to be looking at something behind me. Slowly I turned and the pit of my stomach tightened in fear as I looked into the darkness of the forest. I made out the thin shadow of a creature… I whispered in fear, "No,no no no. a, a, ggriever…"

The griever extended a bony claw towards me and the dark pits that marked where its eyes were glared at me. I knew that dream or not this being was capable of killing me without pity, remorse or even a second thought. The pup behind me yelped and covered his eyes. I breathed deeply and prepared to fight the creature but it simply glided over the ground and before I could even move vanished into the darkness. I whirled around desperately searching for its whereabouts but saw no sign. I sighed in relief and went to face the pup but I froze in fear staring at the empty spot where the only thing that remained was a tiny pool of blood. Tears sprang to my eyes and I thought, "Was that really me or is this just a messed up dream?" I wiped away the single tear that had escaped my eyes and froze. I whispered, "Kona said the grievers leave only bones… I, er, the pup may still be alive." I scanned the darkness but saw no signs of movement. I ran over to the puddle of blood and saw some slight smears on the edge that lead deep into the undergrowth. Quickly I ran through the bushes and gritted my teeth as I made the mistake of choosing the path that wound in on itself endlessly. I corrected my mistake and followed the small blood spots and tufts of fur that had attached themselves to the bushes and trees. The darkness got more oppressive with each step I took and it seemed to get darker until I could barely see the signs that marked the passage of the monster that had taken the pup. I squinted and made out the small trail and quickened my pace hoping I wasn't to late.

The blood got more and more pronounced as I got closer to the source and the surrounding forest seemed to mock me every time I lost the trail. Growling to myself I picked up the trail once more and saw I was approaching a darkened clearing. It seemed to radiate fear and darkness and as I drew closer red tinged my vision. I shook my head and the shadows of the trees leaned in towards me trying to make me lose my way. I closed my eyes and counted my steps ignoring the smells and sights of death that encircled me. "One, two three, four. One, two, three, four." I repeated it over and over until something stopped me. I opened my eye a fraction of an inch and stared at the trembling form of the pup that so closely resembled me. I saw red claw marks around his sides and tried to call out to him but my voice didn't work. I turned my head and saw a cave that seemed like it had fangs jutting out from it and whispered, "The legends are true, the saw toothed cave does exist…..But then, why are the creatures so deranged and decrepit?" I shook away my thoughts and approached the pup. The red tinges attacked my vision again and I doubled over in pain as a splitting headache emerged to torture me. I groaned and attempted to pick up the trembling pup with my teeth but made no progress. I shook my head but it was like I wasn't even there. I decided to try and experiment and poked my nose in the dirt and drew a line.

The pup stopped trembling and yelped at the indent. I quickly drew an arrow away from the cave and back towards the safety of the canyon. The pup scrambled away in fear and ran towards the cave. I yelled, "NO! TOWARDS THE CANYON NOT INTO THE CAVE." Suddenly for a split second the griever appeared in front of me and an eerie chuckle escaped its jaws. I ignored it and ran after the pup yelling, "STOP, DON'T GO IN THERE!" The pup entered the cave and the griever screeched and turned into a shadow that raced after the pup. Tears flooded my vision and I ran after them jumping into the cave and as I fell into the darkness I yelled, "KATE!" I fell for what seemed like an eternity and suddenly blinding light flooded my vision and I sat up right gasping. My vision came into focus and the red tinge had exited my sight. Sighing in relief I looked around and saw I was in a meadow. I saw no sign of the cave or the forest. It had all just disappeared. Groaning I pulled myself to my feet and saw three wolves approaching me. Gasping I saw it was Winston and Eve. My jaw dropped as I stared at Kate as well, she was so young. She couldn't have been any older then I was when the griever had grabbed my pup form.

Kate laughed as she dodged around her parents legs' occasionally nipping at their heals. I grinned and was about to call to them when I heard whimpering. I frowned and turned around to stare at the bloodied form of myself as a pup. Winston's ears perked up and he gasped as he spotted the pup. He called, "Eve, come help me." Eve stopped and gaped at the bloody pup and quickly padded over to where Winston sat applying leaves to the wounds in the sides of the pup. I snapped out of my shock and limped over to where the pup lay crying. Winston and Eve gave no sign of seeing me and Kate stood over the pup with a worried look on her face. Winston sighed in relief and said, "The wounds aren't deep, but we should take him back to our pack and fix him up." Eve nodded and grabbed the whimpering pup by the scruff of his neck and deposited him on her back. The three wolves quickly ran back towards the direction of Jasper. I went to follow them but suddenly I felt pain in my gut. I cringed and fell over as the darkness corrupted my vision and dragged me back into reality.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and went to scream as I stared into the black pits of the same griever that had taken me when I was a pup. It was silhouetted against the background of my den and I started to yell for Kate to get Grace out of our den and run when the griever suddenly nodded. It seemed satisfied and it slowly evaporated into the night. I lay there staring at the patch of darkness waiting for it to return but it never did. I shuddered and wondered why it had shown me that and I collapsed onto my chest and moaned, "Kate, please help me." I looked over to where Kate lay sleeping with Grace and she opened an eye and asked, "Humphrey, what's wrong?" I croaked, "A griever, it was here." Kate sat bolt upright causing Grace to tumble of her with a small yelp. She growled, "Where, where did it go?" I shook my head and managed to get out, "It's gone now, but I need to talk to Artyom and Dawn as well as the stalkers." Kate sighed in relief and said, "I'll bring them here right away." Slowly I started to lapse into unconsciousness and my thoughts turned foggy and hard to read.

Events seemed to slow down and speed up randomly. I saw Artyom and Dawn rush to my side and attempt to wake me but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard there voices conversing and I tried to stand but fell to the ground again groaning softly to myself. I heard Artyoms voice say, "Quickly, he's been under too much mental stress to stay awake for long. Kona, knock him out so he doesn't hurt himself." I heard Kona reply, "Is there any other way?" Artyom snapped, "No, now please do it before his mind tears itself to shreds." Kona grunted and I felt a stinging pain in the back of my head as the darkness took me once more.

My mind slowly started to repair itself from the unwanted intrusion of the griever and I cracked my eyes open as pain shot through my head. I groaned and suddenly Kate was standing over me with a concerned look in her eyes. I gave a small laugh and told her, "You look worried." Kate nodded and replied, "Artyom told me that a griever hijacked your mind." Groaning I pulled myself up and Kate helped steady me. I nodded and said, "It did and it showed me a lost portion of my past. I didn't remember it because of the shock from my wounds." Kate's jaw drops, "My parents said when they found you were beat up but I didn't think it had anything to do with all this." I cracked my neck and received a jolt of pain as I said, "Neither did I but something happened, there was a cave. The saw toothed cave from the legends and it led me out of the forest. But it also seems to be home to the grievers and maybe some other nasty things."

I saw hope in Kate's eyes and she whispered, "So there is a way out." I nodded painfully and told her, "Yes but it seemed like I caught the griever of guard with my escape when I was a pup but now I have to get an entire pack through that area." Kate smiled and hugged me whispering, "We can do it, I'll be here to help you each step of the way." I smiled gratefully and told her, "I think after this I'll be done adventuring…..forever." Kate laughed and kissed me passionately. I grinned and savored the kiss reluctantly pulling away to ask her, "How long was I knocked out." The grin vanished from Kate's face and she bit her lip and answered, "Five days." My jaw dropped and I mouthed, "Five days!?" Kate nodded again and she whispered, "They lost four of the stalkers." Panic seized me and I asked, "Was it anyone we knew?" Kate shook her head, "No just some of the old timers that had gone out for food." I sighed in relief but still felt badly for the stalkers that had died. A voice called, "May we come in?"

I turned around and my head pounded in protest but I grinned as I saw Kona and Jake standing in the doorway. I eagerly replied, "Of course, make yourselfs comfortable." Kona and Jake nodded there thanks and Kona asked me, "So you feeling better, you have a lot of training to catch up on." I chuckled and replied, "My head hurts but I should be fine, although I have some good news for you guys." Jake gave me a silly grin and said, "We do to, Kona is.." Kona elbowed him in the ribs and growled, "Not now." Jake rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, we can tell them later." Kona nodded and turned her attention to me and asked, "So what did you want to tell us?" I gave a small smile and said, "I found a way out of the forest." I raised my paw as they went to say something and finished, "It's dangerous but there is a way out." Jake gave a small whoop of joy and shouted, "WE CAN RAISE OUR PUPS IN PEACE!" My jaw dropped and I asked Kona, "Your pregnant!?" She glared at Jake and he shrugged and gave a small smile. Kona rolled her eyes and told me, "Yes, it happened two days ago." Jake nuzzled her and she purred a little. Kate smiled and told them, "Congratulations!" Jake smiled and said, "Thank you, I've always wanted pups and now there's the chance of raising them without having to fear for their lives." Kona glared at him and asked, "Why can't you take anything seriously?"

Jake chuckled and said, "Because I have hope, and I'm making sure you don't lose yours." Kona rolled her eyes again and went to give him a crushing reply but Jake firmly kissed her. Kate coughed a little and the two wolves broke the kiss. Jake sheepishly said, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Kona shrugged and told him, "You never could…" Jake opened his mouth to reply but I quickly intervened knowing that if he did this would never end. "Come on guys; let's go see my parents so we can tell them the good news. Jake raised an eyebrow and said with a straight face, "All the good news?" I nodded and repeated, "All the good news." Quickly I pulled myself to my feet before another argument could start and called, "Let's get moving." Kona and Jake followed me out of the den and Kate grabbed Grace who had been sleeping peacefully in the corner. The five of us walked up the dirt trail and I looked down on my new pack and saw with surprise that there were very few wolves left. I asked Kona, "What happened to everyone?"

Kona sighed and told me, "The grievers have been taking them, just like the day it all began. One wolf a day until there was almost no one left. I gulped and asked, "Anyone you knew?" She shook her head, "No, the stalkers keep to themselves most of the time and the ones that disappeared were at the end of their line anyway." I spoke up again and said, "So then its like a warning?" Kona nodded, "Seems that way, it's like they want something and are taking wolves until they get it. But I can't figure out what it is." Kate spoke up and asked, "When did they start taking wolves again?" Kona replied, "As soon as the griever got into Humphreys mind." I shook my head and groaned, "This is all my fault." Jake shook his head and said, "No, it's not anyone's fault." Kona nodded and added, "He's right, for once." Jake grinned and said, "That's the spirit!" Kona just grumbled in reply. I shook my head and Kate whispered, "How can anyone stand these two?" I laughed and said, "There not so bad, just as long as you have a good excuse to take a break once in awhile." Kate shrugged and I turned my attention and saw Kona and Jake where arguing again. I thought to myself, "Drama wolves…"

I decided to run ahead and as I approached my parents den I saw Artyom overlooking the canyon. I padded over to him and sat down. Artyom whispered, "So many gone, and it'll only get worse." I shook my head and said, "No, it can only get better." Artyom turned his tired eyes on me and asked, "How, I know you got out before but you don't remember how you did it." I nodded and said, "You're right, I didn't remember." Artyom looked at me suspiciously and as I heard the rest of the group get nearer he said, "You said didn't." I nodded and continued, "I did, I remember now." Artyoms eyes widened and he shouted, "WE CAN ESCAPE?" I grimly nodded, "We can, but it'll be hard." Artyom snorted, "What isn't?" Artyom then quickly called, "Dawn, come here!" Dawn emerged from the den and I smiled and told her, "Your wounds are getting much better mom." She smiled and said, "Yes, I feel much stronger now." Dawn turned her attention to Artyom and asked, "So what did you need?" Artyom excitedly pushed me forward and said, "Tell her." I grinned and said, "I remember how I escaped." Dawns eyes brightened and she whispered, "So we can all escape?" I nodded and told them, "Yes, the griever that captured me as a pup came back and somehow tapped into my head and showed me what happened. I don't know why but anyway there was a cave from the legends, the saw toothed cave. No one knew what was inside it but what if it's another entrance and exit to the forest?"

Artyom muttered, "Could be, this forest is a legend as well so it would make sense that another legend would talk about a way in and out." I nodded and said, "Exactly." Dawn looked over and called to the rest of the group, "Welcome to our little overlook." Kona and Jake stopped arguing and said, "Oh, thanks." Kate rolled her eyes and came to sit down next to me. I cleared my throat and said, "We need a real plan to get out of here with all of us, the remaining pack and stalkers included." Dawn nods and throws in, "Yes, that's the goal." Jake raises his paw and asks, "So how can we pull this off?" Kate smiles and replies, "I think I have a plan that might just work."

* * *

(How can they all escape the forest? Will the sawtooth cave lead to freedom or is it a trap? I hope you guys enjoyed this one so tell me what you thought, and if I accidently forgot to explain something don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix that in the next chapter. Until next time :D)


	15. Chapter 15 Natural selection

Chapter 15 Natural selection

Kate's POV

Escape, the impossible thing dangled in my mind tantalizing me to the point of tears. Humphrey had found us a way out but not even he knew the exact location of the saw toothed cave. Frustrated I groaned and rolled over waking Humphrey and causing him to ask, "Are you ok Kate?" I sighed and replied, "I'm fine, I just can't get over the fact that there's a way out that we just can't get to." Humphrey sat upright and nipped my ear before saying, "Yea but we can't give up, we only found out about it the other day and I'm sure we can figure it out." I sighed and nuzzled his neck affectionately and asked, "But how, we can't just go out looking for it. The grievers could trap us." He nodded and told me, "You're right, but I have to try." I shook my head and corrected him, "You mean we." He gave a small smile and agreed, "Yea, we…"

I sighed and licked the tip of his nose and asked him, "Why do you insist on trying to get yourself killed?" He chuckled and replied, "I'm an omega, it's my job to get into trouble." I shook my head and kissed him passionately before saying, "I just don't want you to go out there, not again." I lowered my head and tears threatened to take me but Humphrey quickly pulled me into his arms and whispered, "We'll be ok, my parents and the stalkers will take care of that." I nodded sadly but a tear escaped my eyes. Humphrey quickly wiped it away and licked my cheek before telling me, "We'll be fine, I promise."

Gratefully I stared deep into his electric blue eyes and smiled. He grinned and told me, "I think we'll get out sooner than you think." I yawned and said, "I hope so, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Humphrey's smiled and slowly approached the entrance of the den before sitting down. He looked at me and asked, "When was the last time you howled?"The question caught me off guard and I truthfully told him, "I don't know, I almost howled with Garth but I haven't howled with anyone else." He gave a small laugh and said, "Yea, I never thought I'd get to howl with you." I giggled and asked, "Is that your way of asking me to howl with you?" He shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin before answering me with, "I thought you'd like to." I smiled and told him, "I would love to."

He laughed and threw his head into the night sky and howled a long note that caused my heart to melt and my legs to tremble at the omegas song. He continued his howl and in a trance I slowly walked to his side and closed my eyes breathing in the cool night air and the peace that the song brought to the canyon below us. I threw my head into the sky and let my voice join his and he stopped in amazement and whispered, "You're amazing." I smiled out of the corner of my mouth and his howl joined mine once more. We continued and in a trance I was amazed at how perfectly our howls danced with one another in the night air and I knew that nothing could keep us apart. We finished the final verse of our howl and I slowly lowered my head and looked at Humphrey thinking, "Not even the forest can separate us." He seemed to sense my thought and told me, "The grievers won't bother us tonight."

I nodded and pressed my face into his fur and gave a small purr. He seemed a little surprised but gladly embraced me. He sighed a little and asked, "So what exactly did you have in mind when we find the cave?" I hugged him tighter and nibbled his ear a little before answering, "I thought we might just ask to leave." Humphrey's jaw dropped and he mumbled, "Ask them? There insane and evil, we can't just find a griever and ask him to let us go.." I nodded and hastily continued, "You're partially right but when the griever showed you the cave it could have killed us all while we were asleep. But it looked like it wanted us gone but I can't figure out why." Humphrey breathed out deeply and said, "This is really risky, but I think you're on to something." I gave a small nod and added in, "Kona thought the same thing and I went to talk to her and she told me to give her a night." Humphrey stiffened and he asked, "A night….as in she went out there!?" I bit my lip and answered, "Well, I don't think so but I may be wrong."

Humphrey ran for the cave exit and I quickly made sure Grace was asleep comfortably before running into the night in pursuit.  
I yelled, "Humphrey wait!" He slowed down and called back, "I can't, she could be in trouble!" Exasperated I yelled, "She can take care of herself and besides, if the grievers wanted to kill her then they would have done it." Humphrey sighed heavily and told me, "Kate, she's a good friend and if she could be in trouble then we have to help." I nodded and said, "I know, so instead of running out blind let's look in Kona and Jake's den first." He quickly cut in, "Alright so let's get moving." I smiled and told him, "That's better." He gave me a small smile and started running along the dirt path that lead into the canyon. I shook my head and followed him along through the twists and turns making sure that I didn't slip and fall onto the rocks below me. I breathed a sigh of relief as the path began to widen. I gasped a little as Humphrey slid on the rocks but he clawed his way back onto the path grunting. I called, "Slow down a little, their dens not too far from here." He waved his agreement and I let out my breathe in relief that he was picking his way along the path with more care now. I looked down at the dizzying drop and mumbled, "We couldn't have taken the other route." Humphrey looked behind him and called, "Maybe, but I don't want to lose any more time."

Sighing to myself I wondered if his lack of fear for heights was caused by the insane log board stunts he did with his omega friends. A cold feeling gripped me and I quickly observed the night sky and saw a flash of shadow pass over us but it was gone just as quickly as it had come. I shuddered and Humphrey quickly asked, "Are you cold?" I shook my head and answered, "No, I think I saw a griever." He nodded, "There getting bolder, coming closer now than they ever have." I asked, "What do you think happened to the lurkers and the terror?" He briefly seemed to consider my question and told me, "Natural selection, it seems that only the strong survive and it's getting harder and harder to do that." I grimly asked, "So then we have a time limit to escape with everyone then?" Smiling he told me, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find it before we'll have to worry about that."  
I whispered, "I sure hope so, this pack deserves a better home then this place."

He nodded and pointed whispering, "There, I can see their den in the rocks." I squinted and used my paw to shield my eyes from the moons glare and said, "Ok, let's get down there." He nodded and gave me a small grin before asking, "Kate, have you ever log boarded?" My jaw dropped and I hissed, "Right now!?" He nodded and pointed to a small log that had become lodged in between the rocks. "It's the fastest way down." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Omegas, alright let's give it a shot…" Smiling he jumped down to the ledge barely keeping his balance and called, "Jump, I'll catch you." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "I think that I'll just jump on my own." Quickly I crouched and launched myself into the air flicking my paws foreword to create a flip that spun me safely down onto the ledge. Grinning I asked him, "So what are we waiting for." He pointed to the ledge and stammered, "Did you just…. but what..how…" Giggling I pulled the log out from the rocks and yanked it with a small grunt. I spat out the wood that had attached itself to my teeth and asked, "Well, now what?"

He recovered and said, "Well, hop on." Sighing I pulled myself in and he climbed in behind me cursing as he slipped and crashed face first into the side of the log. He quickly righted himself and casually asked, "Are you ready?" I gave a small laugh and nodded, "Sure, I'm ready." Grinning he kicked us off and the rocky trail grinded the thin layer of wood between us and the rocks and my heart leapt into my throat as I saw the dizzying drop from the canyon walls to the forest floor below us. I yelled, "Humphrey!" He laughed and yelled, "HOLD ON!" The log sled quickly accelerated bumping along the steep slope and Humphrey yelled, "Lean left! YOU'RE OTHER LEFT!" Quickly I leaned in the direction indicated and the log steered sharply away from the rocks and he sighed in relief. I asked, "Haven't you done this before?" He nodded vigorously and told me, "Of course, but…not on anything this steep." I yelped and asked, "Wait, WHAT?" He shrugged and told me sheepishly, "Well it was the fastest way." I growled a little and he yelled, "LEAN RIGHT!" I quickly jerked the log to the right avoiding a rock that would have impaled us both and he yelled, "Almost there!" I nodded and screamed, "HUMPHREY!" He quickly pulled back on the log just before hitting the forest floor and we skipped along the ground before slamming into a boulder. We both went flying and I smashed painfully into a tree a few meters from the point of impact.

I yelped and tried to stand but managed to only sit upright. I shook my head and groaned, "That was worse than the tranquilizers." I spotted Humphrey hanging above me in a tree and he called, "Well, if the grievers wanted to know where we are in the canyon then they do now." He slipped and clawed at the branch but fell and I winced as he hit the ground with a thud. He quickly pulled himself upright dusting himself off like he had when he jumped of the cliff after me. I giggled and he complained, "What, why are you laughing at me?" I shrugged and playfully nibbled his ear before answering, "Just my silly omega." He raised an eyebrow and told me, "That was really quite painful you know." I told him, "I think you're fine." Grinning he pretended to limp and said, "Oh come on Kate, have some sympathy." I pushed him playfully and retorted, "You're not hurt." He chuckled and abandoned his limp and said, "Your right I'm not." Giggling to myself I followed him through the maze of rocks and small trees that lead to Kona and Jake's den.

He called over his shoulder, "Does this seem bigger to you?" I nodded and fearfully saw that the forest was expanding. I replied, "I think it's getting bigger, the canyon has easily grown by half its size in the last week. Humphrey grimly said, "The forest is getting bigger then, I bet it's trying to expand to trap more wolves." I winced at the thought of the wolves that could become trapped here and I whispered, "But how, the rock can't move like this can it?" He nodded and said, "I bet it can, the forest doesn't work by the laws of our world. It exists to kill, and we can't let that happen." I shivered and quickly I pointed and said, "That's their den, but I bet their both inside fast asleep." He smirked and told me, "After our little joy ride? Not a chance." I grinned a little and poked my head inside and called, "Anyone here?" I got no reply and as my eye's adjusted I spotted a small lump in the back of the cave and I called, "Kona, Jake? Is that you?" Quickly I padded over and pulled the sleeping wolf over and screamed in surprise as Jake's eyes shot open and he pounced on me yelling, "WHO ARE YOU." I choked out, "It's me, Kate." Jake fell off me and he shook his head and said, "Dammit girl, you scared me to death."

Humphrey quickly ran in and asked, "What happened, I heard screaming?" Jake shook his head ruefully and answered, "Your mate here tried to jump me in my sleep." I gave him a withering glare but Jake looked back at me refusing to wither. He grinned a little and said, "Nice try, but remember I have Kona as a mate." I laughed and told him, "Good point." Humphrey fearfully asked, "Where is Kona?" Jake's grin vanished and he said, "She was right here when we went to bed but… She's gone now." Jake frantically ran outside yelling, "KONA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I quickly went to Jake's side and asked, "Did she give you any hints to where she would go?" Tears escaped Jake's eyes and he said, "No, she never said she was going anywhere and I didn't think she would try to, she is pregnant after all…" He said the last part accusingly and I shook my head and told him, "I'm sure she's fine." Jake nodded and said, "Maybe but I need to look for her." Humphrey came to my said and pointed and in a scared voice told me, "I don't think that'll be necessary."

I turned and saw a lone wolf emerge from the woods and Jake yelled, "KONA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I heard Kona grunt softly and reply, "I've been better." Jake ran over and tackled her and they both fell over each other laughing. Kona growled, "I'm fine, now can you please let me breath." Jake hugged her tighter and shook his head and told her, "Of course not my love." Kona nibbled his ear and he complained, "OW, ok I'm going." Smiling Humphrey and I watched the little scene and Humphrey mumbled, "They have the strangest relationship." I nodded in agreement and Kona came over and I asked, "Where have you been?" Kona winced a little and said, "Well, I found out what the grievers were after.."

My jaw dropped and I questioned, "But how, they can't be reasoned with!" She nodded and continued, "Your right, they can't but they want us dead for a different reason then mindless satisfaction." Humphrey asked, "How did you find out why there here and what they wanted?" Kona sighed and told us, "I went out and was attacked, but instead of killing me it gave me a nasty scar on my legs and it showed me exactly what they've had planned the same way they showed Humphrey the saw toothed cave. There still mindless killing machines but they have a purpose here. We would be the chosen, the survivors. The only ones that survive. But where also the only ones that can stop them, were stalkers, and were going to make sure their plan doesn't work.

I muttered, "So then that kicks out reasoning with them or them just wanting us out of their home." Kona nodded and answered, "It seems that way, but when I was attacked I saw the saw toothed cave and exactly what was inside it." Humphrey nervously asked, "So what exactly is in there then." Kona answered grimly, "Its a portal between our worlds, the forest may seem normal at first but natural selection is taking over and it's happening here faster then we can handle. We need to be gone and have closed the portal before it happens completely. This is the grievers killing grounds, they live here and kill everything until its a barren wasteland. Then they move on and wherever they go they make sure nothing can escape but them. First they find an area preferably with a population to kill off and then they separate it from reality. It then exists between two worlds like a reflection or a kind of mirror for them. They test the population and deem it worthy or unworthy of survival."

My jaw dropped and I asked, "But how, we got here by just walking in randomly." Konna nodded and told me, "So did I, the grievers are smarter than they look and are effective at corralling prey and they've been doing this for far longer then I would like to think." Humphrey whispered, "Natural selection, to its fullest."I gasped and said, "So when the grievers catch you they test your mind to deem you worthy of survival and thats why it didn't kill us when it came into our den!" Jake cut in, "Yea but we need to get out of here now! By tomorrow at the latest. Were out of time and we can't afford to lose anymore." Humphrey smiled grimly and said, "I agree, we need to be gone and have that portal closed before its to late." I asked, "But how?" Jake tentatively asked, "Why not just cave it in?" Kona nodded and whispers, "He's right, were over thinking things. Simply caving it in would make sure they can't leave as well as shattering the reflection so they can never do this again.

I nodded and said, "He's right but how can we cave it in?" Jake shakes his head and cuts in, "Let me take care of that" I asked confused, "But how?" Jake answered proudly, "I have my ways." Humphrey sighs and says, "Ok then after is caved in how can you escape." Kona throws in, "Your not playing the hero here." Jake kisses her happily on the cheek and says, "Don't worry, I'm not into the whole dying honorably with sacrifice thing." Kona growls, "You better not be." I looked at Kate and said, "What can I say, drama wolves..." She giggled and kissed me on the tip of my nose and told me, "I don't think we're any better but you were right. Were escaping soon."

* * *

(Well, that was crazy and I don't really know how well that came together but I hope it was a good read and don't hesitate to review or share your thoughts. Enjoy the next chapter guys!)


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

Chapter 16 Escape

Humphrey's POV

Tiredly I slowly walked into my den and collapsed on the floor next to Grace. Kate soon joined me and she lowered herself to the ground next to me groaning softly. Sighing I gently kissed her on the cheek and asked, "So what do you want to do when we get out of the forest?" Kate opened her tired eyes and answered, "Raise our little family in peace, hopefully in Jasper." I nodded and told her, "We'll get to do exactly that." She smiled and scooted closer to me and connected our muzzles. Smiling I was amazed at how she much she loved me, for our journey had been long and treacherous. Going from a simple mud slide to meeting the monsters of the forest and then finding my parents it had been a long trip. I chuckled a little at the thought of meeting an even stranger couple then Kate and I.

Kate looked at me strangely and asked, "What are you laughing at?" Another small laugh escaped me and I answered, "Just remembering our little journey and the wolves we've met." Kate giggled and asked, "You mean Kona and Jake?" I nodded and told her, "I've never met a stranger couple." Kate shook her head and said, "Well, my parents are definitely one of the stranger couples but I don't think Kona saw that coming." I laughed and asked, "When do you think they met?" Kate shrugged and truthfully said, "I'm not sure, they seem to have been here for maybe half a month and Kona said that Jake wasted no time in meeting her." Chuckling I imagined their first meeting and Kate spoke up and said, "I think that the bruise Jake has on his front paws may be from Kona, and not another monster." I broke out laughing startling Grace who shot into the air with a yelp.

Kate quickly jumped up and caught Grace from the air and deposited her on the floor. Grace stood there for a moment with her fur sticking up before rolling over and falling asleep again. I shook my head and muttered, "I wish I could get to sleep that fast." Kate giggled and told me, "Well, maybe if you had some help." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?" She shook her head and pulled me in for a kiss and answered, "I thought we might cuddle a little." I smiled and pulled her into my arms and rested on the dirt floor of the den. My eyes began to close and the den slowly went out of focus and darkness clouded my vision. Suddenly I was asleep and my dreams were empty and dark; I saw flashes like lightening and heard the distant clap of thunder coming from beyond. My head pounded and slowly I clawed my way back to consciousness.

I heard yelling and I sat upright gasping for breath. I shook my head and the pounding in my head slowly receded until I could make out the dim form of four wolves standing at the entrance of our den. Artyom yelled, "Humphrey get up! The grievers are here and there going to try to kill everyone! The blurriness vanished from my vision and I shook Kate awake whispering, "It's time to go, get Grace!" Kate's eye's shot open and she shouted, "What? What's going on?" I told her, "The grievers are done waiting and we need to move, now!" Kate rolled up onto her feet and quickly grabbed Grace who yelped and said, "Careful mom." Kate looked surprised to see her speak again but quickly followed me to the small group outside our den.

Squinting I made out Kona and Jake as well as my parents just below the enormous storm that encircled the canyon. Yelling I asked, "What happened to the rest of the pack?" Artyom yelled back, "They went on ahead to find the cave, Kona gave them directions." Squinting to see through the wind I asked, "How many?" Artyom seemed to think and answered, "Maybe ten wolves!" Nodding I motioned for the group to follow me down to the log boarding area but Artyom quickly yelled, "Not that way, to many of them. We can take the trail down to the entrance!" I nodded and was hit in the face by flying dirt and I spat it out but was buffeted near the edge by the enormous winds that encircled us. Jake grabbed me and yanked me back unto the trail before I lost my balance. I nodded my thanks and Jake yelled, "We need to move faster! We won't make it like this!" Dawn called back, "He's right, we need to run!" The group ran ahead of me and I quickly sprinted in pursuit of them. I slide down the trail and accumulated scrapes and bruises on the way down and Kona yelled, "Remember the two days of training you had, land front paws first and absorb most of the shock before using your back paws. I yelled back, "Alright but we're almost there!" Kona looked ahead and I yelped as a shadow detached from the circling storm above us and flashed above us.

Kona slammed Jake forward and the group continued running along the trail until the rock began to crack and break beneath us. Artyom yelled, "RUN!" I quickly made sure Kate was still on her feet before continuing forward and every step I took created more cracks and the rock was rapidly becoming unstable. Sliding down the trail now I crashed into Kate and we rolled down the trail and hit Dawn and Artyom. Sprawled out on the trail I saw Grace sliding towards the edge and I jumped forward and grabbed her paw pulling her to safety. Grace began to cry and I hugged her fiercely whispering, "It'll be alright, were almost out of the canyon." Kate quickly ran to my side and gently place Grace on her back and we carefully helped Dawn and Artyom to their feet. Artyom groaned, "I'm too old for this." Dawn rolled her eyes and pointed out, "The path is still collapsing." Artyom muttered darkly and began running again.

Groaning I limped along the trail glad that the ground was getting closer with each step. Jake came along side me and asked, "Do you need any help?" Grimacing I answered, "No, I'll be fine." Jake nodded and muttered, "Just be careful, you'll need your strength for the rest of the trip." Kona called, "Jake, not now." Jake smiled and quickly slowed down until he was trotting alongside Kona. He gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Some pups were dropped on their heads, you were clearly thrown against a wall." Jake rolled his eyes and shot back, "Only the best for you my love." Kona nipped his ear and I yelled, "Were almost to the end of the trail. Artyom pointed and said, "Look there's the exit to the canyon!" Panting I gasped, "We can make it!" Tiredly I hit the end of the trail and stopped to make sure the rest of the group was running ahead of me.

I looked up and gasped at the enormous storm and yelled, "It's getting worse!" Artyom looked back and said, "It is, and we need to be gone before the grievers get impatient!" I groaned a little and we ran into the small cave that led to the entrance and exit to the canyon. Artyom and Jake ran and pushed their shoulders against the boulder slowly moving it to reveal the forest beyond. Jake grunted, "At least its early morning." Artyom cut in, "It doesn't matter, the grievers don't care anymore." Jake nodded in acceptance and we all dashed out and into the trees. Dawn ran next to Kona and through pants asked her, "How far until the cave?" Kona shrugged and answered, "Maybe about a five minute run but it's well hidden in the trees." Artyom asked quizzically, "You're sure anyone else would be able to find it?" Kona nodded and replied, "I would bet so."

I shook my head and was momentarily blinded by a branch that had swung out if front of me. Coughing I spat out the needles and continued running being careful as to not get to close to the trees. Kate ran alongside me tiredly and whispered, "Were going to make it, we can go home." I smiled and nodded remembering the trees and hills of Jasper and asked, "I wonder what's going on at home?" Kate stiffened a little and muttered, "I don't know." Confused I told her, "We'll know soon enough." Kate nodded and whispered, "I just hope were not too late, I'm not marrying Garth but I can't let the packs go to war." I sputtered, "They were going to go to war if you didn't marry him!?" Kate nodded and answered, "Yea but that was supposed to happen two weeks ago. Anything could have happened now." I shook my head and said, "I sure hope you're wrong." Kate muttered, "So do I." I discarded my thoughts and yelled to Artyom, "How much further?" Artyom looked questioningly at Kona and she yelled, "It should be just beyond those trees." Tiredly I ducked under a branch and crashed through the shrubbery and stared at the enormous cave in front of me.

The rest of the group pulled alongside me and Grace whimpered a little and said, "Are we going in there?" Jake shook his head and said, "Not for a few minutes, Jasher should be here. I need him to help me cave it in." I asked, "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Jake grinned and answered, "Easy, Jasher and I are going to push those two boulders down and create a rockslide that will seal the entrance and if it has enough power it could cave in the entire thing." Kona stared at the two boulders and hissed, "You'll never make it down in time to escape!" Jake shook his head and put on a fake smile and told her, "Sure I will, I wouldn't let you name our pups without me." Kona tackled him and yelled, "YOU AREN'T LEAVING ME!" Jake pushed her off him and said, "I have to, if someone doesn't do it then the grievers will simply follow you and kill everyone." Jake smiled and kissed her on the forehead before scrambling up the rocks towards the two boulders. Kona began to cry and Dawn put an arm over her shoulder and whispered, "He'll be fine." Artyom motioned us forward and I peered into the darkness hoping to see anything in the gloom. Tenitively I stepped forward and was surprised that the cave didn't react like it had in my dream. More confidently I ducked under the enormous rock like fangs that hovered over me and was lost in the darkness. I heard Artyom yell, "Humphrey, are you ok?" I called back, "I'm fine and it seems like any other cave to me." Artyom groaned and struggled through the opening and whispered, "He's right, I don't see anything." I shook my head and told him, "It might be like how we got into the forest, there was no visual portal. But it still transported us here so maybe there's an exit somewhere that leads to safety.

Artyom nodded and muttered, "I sure hope so but this is our only chance. If the grievers sealed in then were dead." I nodded and said, "Yea, but the other wolves seemed to be gone so maybe they found the exit." Artyom whispered, "I sure hope so." Dawn coughed and crawled her way through the opening and quickly turned and helped Kona through. I ran to the entrance and helped Kate slide through careful as to not hurt Grace. I told the group, "I'm going to help Jake, you guys find the exit." Kate fearfully muttered, "No, you can't." I nodded and said, "I'll be fine, we won't cave it in until you find the exit." Kona shot up and said, "I'm coming to!" I shook my head and Dawn told her, "NO, your not…." Kona nodded and tried to run for the exit but Dawn firmly put a paw on her shoulder and said, "Jake knows what he's doing." Kona teared up and cried into Dawns shoulder before saying, "I know…" I smiled at Kate and told her, "I'll be back." Kate gave a small smile and said, "Be careful." I nodded and rolled under the rocks and emerged into chaos.

The trees were being ripped to shreds by the winds and rocks were already beginning to tumble from the cliff face. I spotted Jake and another wolf that I recognized to be Jasher. I yelled, "Let me help!" Jake shook his head and yelled back, "No chance, you need to take care of Kona for me." Jake quickly went back to helping Jasher position the boulder and I started to climb up. Jake quickly kicked some rocks down and I slide down to the bottom and he yelled, "Go back inside!" I shook my head and tried again and Jake growled, "Last chance!" I slide down to the bottom again and yelled, "Just let me help!" Jake sadly shook his head and said, "I can't, you need to take care of Kona. Please, just do this last favor for me.." I sadly saw that he had won and nodded and yelled, "Ok, but try to survive." Jake rolled his eyes and called, "Believe me, I want to see my mate and pups more than anything else in the world." Jake quickly ran back to the boulder and continued helping Jasher push them into position. Sighing to myself I rolled back under the rocks and into the cave. Stumbling I let my eyes adjust as I ran through the cave.

I yelled, "Hello! Kate, Artyom? Can you hear me?" I got no reply and continued running through the darkness. My paw hit on a rock and I slide through the cave and I quickly yelled, "HELP!" I slide down a rocky slide and grunted as something stuck itself in my paw. I tumbled down the ramp and suddenly crashed onto the grass. I shook my head and looked around, I saw trees. Not the fake evil trees of the forest but real ones, that welcomed me and swayed in the wind. My eyes became less blurred and I made out Kate standing over me with Grace staring over her shoulder. I laughed in relief and kissed Kate on the cheek and said, "You made it!" Kate nodded and asked, "Is Jake coming?" I looked back and saw in surprise that there was only the grass field. I ran to where I had first emerged and saw a rock that seemed to bend the sun strangely. I kicked it with my paw and saw that it had a small hold, big enough for me to fit through but it seemed to go up in a ramp and I yelled, "I don't think we can get back." Kona started crying again and suddenly the ground shook and seemed to bend itself over. Artyom yelled, "Hit the dirt, there collapsing the cave!" I dove for the floor and the rocks and dirt seemed to slam into my chest and I coughed spitting out the debris that had gone into my mouth.

The rock that had spat me out quickly became clouded in debris and dust. Kona stared dumbfounded at it and whispered, "He can't be gone, it's not possible." Kate sadly hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry, but he had no choice." Kona stared at the ground still in shock and suddenly a voice called, "Why so sad?" Kona looked over in shock and saw Jake covered in scrapes and bruises but otherwise he seemed fine. Kona ran and tackled him kissing him fiercely. Jake pusher her off and groaned, "Ow, I did just survive a cave in. A little room to breathe would be nice." Kona quickly ignored his pleas and hugged him fiercely crying. Jake embraced her and whispered, "I'm ok now, it's over." Artyom padded over and asked, "How did you survive?" Jake's eyes turned distant and he whispered, "Jasher, he pushed me down the cliff face and told me to run. He pushed the rocks down and the only way out was the cave." Artyom sighed and said, "That sounds just like him, Jasher what the hell….." Dawn came to Artyoms side and said, "The grievers are gone now, the reflection was shattered. But we still have a long way to go."

I nodded and hugged Kate and Grace whispering again, "We made it." Artyom sighed again and croaked, "The other wolves didn't make it though. The grievers got to them first." Dawn hugged him and said, "It can't happen again, and it won't thanks to Jasher." I nodded in agreement and silently thanked him for saving us and sparing Kona the pain of losing her mate. I looked up and was shocked to see two figures flying down on us and I was about to yell griever but then I squinted and gasped, "Marcel, paddy?" They both landed lightly and Marcel yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" It's been two weeks!" I nodded and said, "Sorry guys, we ran into some trouble." Marcel shook his head and muttered, "Trouble, and who are these wolves?" I smiled and told them, "My family." Jake shrugged and said, "I guess that's a fair statement, we've been through more than most wolves ever have." Paddy quickly jumped in and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear you're happy but we checked in Jasper and things seem to be stable but I saw your sister and some other red wolf howling together before they were attacked. Kate gasped and asked, "Is Lilly ok?" Marcel quickly told her, "She's fine, the packs almost went to war but then a lone wolf came and stopped them. Although it didn't seem like he had good news to share." I quizzically asked, "What do you think he told them?"

Marcel and Paddy shared a look and said, "Well, that's best saved for when we get you home. It's a short hike from here and we can have you home within the hour." Kate smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said, "We can go home, and it seems like everything will be alright." I nodded and told her, "I can't wait to raise our little family in Jasper.

* * *

(Looks like they escaped! But they still need to return to Jasper and for that I can either continue the story with these characters and a new idea or end it in the next chapter. Leave your thoughts in a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks guys and enjoy the next chapter.)

**HEADS UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LATER THEN USUAL, GOING OUT OF TOWN UNTIL SUNDAY**


	17. Chapter 17 Homecoming

**PART 2 A CRACK IN THE MIRROR**

Chapter 17 Homecoming

Kate's POV

My heart pounded and blood rushed through my head causing shivers to run down my spine. I forcefully shook my head and thought, "Were almost home, just a little more." Humphrey smiled and pointed to the howling rock and told me, "When we get back we should share a howl Kate." I giggled a little before kissing him on the cheek and I replied, "We'll do exactly that." Smiling our little group walked over the hill and Artyom gaped and asked, "This is Jasper? It's gorgeous." Dawn nodded and whispered, "It truly is." I smiled and nodded in agreement admiring the view. The sun's rays pushed through the trees and I had never seen Jasper look so peaceful and welcoming.

Humphrey sighed and asked, "What do you think has been happening while we were gone?" I bit my lip and shrugged before telling him, "I'm not sure, it looks so peaceful and Marcel and Paddy said that the packs hadn't gone to war yet." Artyom nodded and said, "That's true, but it's been about three days since the last time they checked." Humphrey observed the sky and muttered, "I wonder where they are now…" Kona grumbled, "I bet they ditched us to play that game they kept blabbering on about." Jake smirked and went to say something but Kona clamped a paw over his mouth and said, "Not a word…" Jake nodded and she released him.

I withheld a laugh and Humphrey chuckled. Kona glared at us and asked, "What?"Humphrey winked at Jake and said, "Oh nothing." Jake laughed and Kona gave him a withering glare. Unlike when I had given him one the smile vanished from Jakes face and he cleared his throat and said, "Well, let's go see this valley I've heard so much about." Kona rolled her eyes and said in a sweet voice, "Sure Jake, just make sure that you're not standing to close to the edge. You wouldn't want to tempt me." Jake smiled and replied, "I don't think I need to worry, raising pups alone can be a handful." Kona scoffed and shot back, "With you around I'll have to take care of them and you." Jake laughed and asked, "Does that mean I get milk to?"

Kona shook her head and muttered, "Why do I even try….." Jake smiled and I told him, "She's going to get you back." Jake nodded and whispered, "She already has." Kona glared at him and he winked at her again. Humphrey coughed and asked, "Can we get moving again please." Artyom and Dawn both nodded and said together, "Yes, let's get moving." Jake chuckled and said, "I get the feeling Kona's not the only one waiting to throw me off a cliff." Artyom stopped a laugh and covered it with a cough. Dawn muttered, "I think this trip has been hard on all of us." Humphrey nodded and said, "Thank god that we get to rest soon." I nodded and began to run down the hill that led into the valley.

I laughed in joy at the feel of the clean wet grass beneath my paws and ran faster. The walls of the valley drew closer and Artyom yelled, "Kate, slow down. We have plenty of time!" I quickly slowed to a trot and Humphrey pulled alongside me. I teased him by asking, "Did the two days of stalker training help with keeping up?" He smiled and replied, "Sure did, but I do have a passenger." He nipped Grace's ear and she rolled over on his back and swatted at his ears. He chuckled and said, "I love pups." Smiling I told him, "Well that's good, I'm so glad we get to raise our family here in Jasper." He grinned and kissed me passionately on the neck and whispered in my ear, "So do I Kate. So do I."

Artyom caught up to us and said, "We should hurry, nights approaching." I laughed and Humphrey teased, "Come on dad, the grievers are gone now." Artyom shook his head and said, "Maybe but the night can still be dangerous." I turned my head and observed the setting sun. Humphrey nodded and chuckled as he noticed that another argument had broken out between Kona and Jake. Artyom sighed and said, "I don't even want to know what their arguing about now." I giggled and saw Dawn break up the argument. Humphrey pointed and whispered, "I wonder where all the alphas are. They usually have some on patrol around at this time." Artyom nodded and replied, "Strange, but perhaps they just pulled them in to protect a smaller area." I shrugged and said, "That doesn't sound like my dad but I don't know what's been going on all this time."

Artyom nodded and said, "I suppose so." I squinted and looked around the entrance to the valley but the grass and rocks gave nothing away. I was beginning to get worried so I called, "Lets hurry, it's about a five minute walk to my parents den." Dawn caught up to us and said, "Alright lets hurry before these two kill each other." She pointed a paw over her shoulder and I laughed at how Kona and Jake could continue to argue with each other for this long. Shaking my head we walked over the final hill and I breathed out a sigh of relief as I spotted some of our packs alphas in various areas overlooking the valley. Artyom raised an eyebrow and asked, "How big is your pack?" I thought for a moment and answered, "Maybe thirty or so wolves." Artyom looked at me and asked, "I think I count around sixty." I gasped and saw he was right, our pack had more than doubled. I turned and told him, "The eastern pack is here as well as the western."

Artyom gruffly replied, "They've made a defensive look like they're expecting an attack." I nodded and asked, "But from who? The grievers are trapped on the mirrors edge and I don't remember any other hostile packs in this area." Dawn put a paw on my shoulder and said, "Perhaps it's just a precaution, we may simply be over thinking things." I smiled and told her, "You're probably right; my parents can be extremely over protective." Dawn smiled brightly and said, "I can understand that, I'm glad my son has found a mate that truly loves him." I giggled and told her, "I love him more than anything; I just wish it hadn't taken so long for me to figure that out."

Dawn closed her eyes and whispered, "We all make mistakes." I nodded and said, "We do, but learning from our mistakes and never giving in when things get bad is what makes us better than everyone else. It's what keeps us going, what keeps us running. What keeps us alive." Dawn looked surprised and told me, "You seem to be wiser than your age lets on." I shrugged and replied, "Maybe, but age can't decide everything." Dawn seemed to consider this and slowly nodded her agreement. Artyom cleared his throat and asked, "Shall we make ourselves known?" Humphrey nodded and walked into the open yelling, "Hello!" I saw a flash of a shadow and something jump on Humphrey. I ran over and tackled the wolf on top of my mate.

I stopped and asked, "Hutch, is that you?" He stopped struggling and whispered, "Kate, your back! We can unite the packs!" I laughed and bitterly said, "Not happening." He looked at me confused and asked, "Why, it's your responsibility." I scoffed and got off him before saying, "I have bigger responsibilities now." He stood up and asked, "Like what?" I quickly went over to Humphrey and was relieved to find he had protected Grace from the fall. He groaned and told me, "You get to do that next time." I laughed and helped him to his feet before answering Hutch, "To my mate, and my daughter." Hutchs jaw dropped and he whispered, "You mated with an omega!?" I shook my head and told him, "No, we adopted our daughter but we may have a bigger family later on." Hutch shook his head and hissed, "Are you crazy?" I scoffed and replied, "After what we've been through that's the sanist thing I've heard yet."

Hutch shook his head and pleaded, "Put her up for adoption and marry Garth, the packs may be united now but that crazy lone wolf can't hold them together indefinitely." I stubbornly shook my head and said, "No chance, Humphrey and I are her parents now and nothing can change that." Hutch shook his head and muttered, "At least I won't be the one to change your mind, I'm going to take you to see your father." I nodded and told Humphrey, "Bring your parents as well as Kona and Jake." Humphrey stretched and walked over to where the group sat waiting. I turned my attention to following Hutch and casually observed the pack and asked, "So why are the eastern and western packs in a defensive position?" Hutch sighed and bitterly answered, "Some crazy lone wolf came and convinced your father and Tony to put us into this position. I don't know why he did this but the alphas are getting restless."

I slowly nodded and recognized some of the wolves in our pack and waved. They waved back and looked as confused as I was at being in this situation. Hutch pointed and said, "You know the way, through the feeding grounds and up the ramp to the head alphas den." I told him, "Thanks, but I can convince my father that an alpha and an omega can be mates." Hutch shrugged and replied, "I sure hope so but the real question is can you convince Tony?" I thought for a moment and decided to ignore his question. Hutch shrugged and started walking back to his position. Humphrey and his parents trotted past him and I asked, "Where are Kona and Jake?" Artyom shrugged and answered, "They'll be along." Humphrey fearfully looked at me and said, "I don't think this is a good idea Kate."

I kissed him and said, "Don't worry, I can convince my father." He slowly nodded but the nervousness remained in his eyes. I flicked my tail and tickled his nose causing him to sneeze. I laughed and said, "Don't worry about it." He rubbed his nose and grinned before Artyom said, "Alright you two, let's get going." I nodded and pushed through the bushes and smiled at the familiar surroundings of the feeding grounds. Humphrey sighed and told me, "We had some good times here Kate." I nodded and told Artyom and Dawn, "We can tell you our stories later." They smiled and Dawn said, "That sounds like a good idea." Smiling I pushed through the wolves that lay eating and sleeping receiving a stare or grumble when I walked by. I quizzically looked around and realized that they thought I had run away. I shook my head and whispered, "Plenty of time to straighten this out later."

I breathed in the night air remembering all the times I had walked up the ramp to my parents den, drawing courage from it I slowly I put one paw foreword and then another until I had walked up half the dirt ramp. Humphrey followed behind me and asked, "What do we do when we tell them were mates?" I bit my lip and answered, "I'm working on that, but I thought we might wing it." Humphrey blinked and in a small voice said, "Wing it, great." I kissed him on the forehead and said, "We can do this." Humphrey muttered, "I'd rather take on the grievers alone at night in the woods without my fur then take your mom on with Kevlar and a grenade in my teeth." Confused I asked, "What?" He shrugged and answered, "The gas station had some commercial for some scary thing that caused everything to disappear." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Omegas…" He shrugged and said, "Just trying to break the tension." I shook my head and saw that we had arrived at the entrance to the den. Tentatively I called, "Mom, Dad, are you here?"

There was a blur of movement and Eve tackled me and hugged me fiercely whispering, "Your back!" I got up and hugged her back and said, "Yea, we were taken by humans to another park." Humphrey winked and threw in, "We were supposed to, repopulate." Eve went wide eyed and stared at the pup on his back. She asked sweetly, "Could you please put my granddaughter down so I can tear out your throat?" Humphre backed up a little and told her, "Whoa, she is your granddaughter but Kate and I adopted her." Eve nodded and said, "Good, now please put her down so I can tear your carcass open." I shook my head and said, "Please don't hurt my mate." Eve shook her head and I saw Winston come to her side. I appealed to him and asked, "Can you please tell mom not to hurt Humphrey." Winston nodded and said, "Eve, let's not kill the omega." Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you sir." Winston raised an eyebrow and turned to me and said, "The weddings back on then." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "How many times do I have to explain this?"

"Explain what?" a voice called. Winston turned around and said, "Nothing, just a little family matter." I saw a wolf emerge and saw he was jet black with hints of grey in his fur. He looked at me and gave a small smile. I saw an ally and asked, "What's your name?" He shrugged and answered, "My names Dillon, I came here to organize your pack against… Well, I won't scare you with my hunch." I shrugged and told him, "Believe me, I think I know what you're talking about." He looked me in the eye and said, "The forest…." Artyom gasped and said, "Dillon! You disappeared the same time Humphrey did!" Dillon turned his head and smiled. He laughed and said, "Artyom, I should have known the forest couldn't kill you! Did my dad make it as well?" Artyom sighed and said, "Jasher gave his life to make sure we all made it out." Dillon sighed and said, "Dam that old wolf, I always knew my dad would die a hero." Dawn nodded in agreement and said, "He did, he killed all of the grievers and trapped them on the mirrors edge." Dillon shook his head and whispered, "I wouldn't be so sure, but that's not important right now.

I turned my attention back to my father and said, "We were trapped in a terrifying forest for a few weeks. Humphrey saved my life and I will never leave him." Humphrey smiled and whispered, "Thank you Kate, I love you to." I hugged him tightly and my parents watched in shock as I kissed him firmly on the muzzle. Winston hissed, "You need to marry Garth Kate." I remembered that Marcel and Paddy had told us that my sister had howled with him so I took a chance in asking, "What if he already has a mate?" Eve hit the floor with a thud and Winston stared in shock at his downed mate. He shook his head and said, "Don't scare your mother like that please."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "When was the last time you saw Lilly?" Winston paled and answered, "Two weeks ago." I took a step back and whispered, "Two weeks ago?" He nodded and said, "Garth went missing around the same time." He looked at Humphrey and I and whispered, "No, not them to." I nodded and said, "I bet so."Winston shook Eve and she slowly pulled herself to her feet. She shook her head and said, "If he mated with her then I will gladly rip of his wolfhood and throw it in the dividing river." Winston shook his head and muttered, "I'm sure that it didn't happen." Eve smiled and said, "Yes, you're probably right."

Dillon cleared his throat and said, "We do have more pressing matters, shall I say I found a crack in the mirror?"

* * *

(Part two, I didn't think I'd get this far! :D What do you guys think about this direction for the story and if you have any ideas don't hesitate to leave them in a review for me! Thanks guys and enjoy part two of I will find you!)

**NOTICE TO READERS: MY LAPTOP IS TRASHED AND BARELY WORKING SO IF A NEW CHAPTER DOESN'T COME IN ABOUT FIVE DAY THEN IT IS BEING REPAIRED **


	18. Chapter 18 The grievers plan

Chapter 18 The grievers plan

Humphrey's POV

The mirrors edge, I had thought the grievers had been trapped on the edge of reality but according to Dillon the grievers had found a way to escape. Secretly I wondered if he wanted to go in and try to save Jasher but I still had doubts he was even alive. Shivering I wondered if Lilly and Garth had accidently been trapped on the edge as well. I shook away my thoughts and groaning, rolled over. I was glad to be back in my own den and even though Eve had put up a fight to be sleeping with Kate we had decided to sort it out the following morning. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared into Kate's amber eyes. "Good morning." She whispered. I smiled and replied, "Good morning Kate…"

She tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong?" I sighed and answered, "I'm just worried about the grievers coming back, I just wish we had made sure there was no other way out." Kate nuzzled me and said, "There was nothing you could do, but we have time to prepare." I nodded and said, "I guess you're right, but I was hoping the nightmare would end soon." Kate snorted and said, "Believe me, we all do but there's no sense in giving up." I kissed her affectionately on the cheek and told her, "Yea but how are we going to make sure that the grievers don't destroy Jasper?" She rolled over and grabbed Grace who yelped and squirmed in her paws. Kate laughed and said, "Easy Grace, were out of the forest now." Grace sighed a little and quickly fell back to sleep. I grinned and said, "You scared her so much she passed out." Kate shook her head and placed Grace between us and said, "Oh really, are you sure it wasn't your ego Humphrey?" I raised an eyebrow and told her, "An alpha trying to beat an omega in battle of wits?" Kate giggled and licked my cheek before saying, "I don't think I'll have to beat you just yet."

Smiling I rose to my feet and stretched. Kate groaned and rose to her feet as well. I quickly embraced her and said, "I love you, I'm just so worried…" She giggled and hugged me back kissing me affectionately before saying, "Don't be, I'm sure that we won't have to worry about the grievers. Jasher couldn't have died for no reason." I nodded and replied, "I guess you're right, thanks Kate." She smiled and told me, "Any time Humphrey; we are mates so it's my job to help you." "I wouldn't be so sure." Eve called. Kate whirled around and exclaimed, "Mom, what are you doing here?" Eve strutted into the den and replied, "Making sure my daughter is still a virgin." Kate shook her head and through gritted teeth told her, "Mom, he's my mate and we already have a daughter."

Eve nodded and said, "I know sweetie but I can't take that chance if you're still going to marry Garth." Exasperated Kate twitched her tail and replied, "I'm not marrying him, I have a family and I'm never leaving them." My heart seemed to melt and I whispered, "Thank you Kate, that means a lot." Kate smiled and passionately kissed me on the lips. We shared our love for what seemed like an eternity before Eve growled, "Kate, please don't. Do you really want the packs to go to war?" She shook her head and replied, "No but they seemed to get along fine without us!" Eve sighed and told her, "For now but what happens when that crazy wolf loses control. The valley will erupt into chaos and many wolves could get killed or hurt." I spoke up and said, "I haven't know Dillon for long but if he could get Tony and Winston to cooperate for this long I have faith that he can keep it up." Kate nodded in agreement and said, "Dillon can keep things under control." Eve closed her eyes and whispered, "Why do you insist on making everything so hard?"

Kate sighed and replied, "Because I love Humphrey and I owe him my life, he's always been the bright spot in my life and has been there to encourage and help me through some hard times. When we got trapped in the forest for the first time I was almost killed by an animal called the Terror. It almost caused me to bleed out but Humphrey saved me in time and dragged me back to a safe den to rest. Why can't you see he's the perfect one for me?" Time seemed to slow and I was amazed at how highly she regarded me and a smile creaked onto my face. I croaked pushing back the tears, "I love you more than anything Kate." She turned and replied, "I love you to Humphrey." She then attacked my lips and we shared our love but this time was more compassionate and caring. Showing how much we truly cared about one another and I was glad to have her in my life. Eve closed her eyes and whispered, "I can't take my daughter away from someone she love like this, I was hoping she was only in the heat but now I see that she truly does love you Humphrey."

We broke out kiss and I slowly replied, "Thank you, I'll make sure she comes to no harm. No matter the outcome." Eve walked out of the den and called over her shoulder, "The packs won't stay together much longer though, please protect Kate." I nodded and Eve left the den leaving us still embracing each other. I whispered, "She doesn't know about the grievers, there waiting until the packs turn on each other and in the chaos come in and wipe us out." Kate nodded and told me, "The perfect plan, they get revenge and kill us all." She closed er eyes and breathlessly said, "I sure hope Dillon has a plan."

I nodded and told her, "He has to, he's been here for weeks and must have something planned." Kate laughed and said, "All this planning but when it comes to it we just end up winging it anyway." I chuckled and licked her cheek before saying, "Your right but we still need to have something to work with." She sighed and said, "That's true, but I hope that it's a good one." "A good what?" Dillon called. I yelped and said, "Come on, is everyone trying to scare me today?" Dillon chuckled and replied, "I saw Eve walking out of your den and wanted to make sure that you were still alive." I scoffed and told him, "Funny…" He grinned and said, "I've been here for long enough to know that she's not someone to cross." Kate grinned and told him, "She can be just a little much." I went wide eyed and asked, "A little, she would have killed me!" Kate tilted her head and said, "Well, maybe not. I mean she's not evil." Dillon smiled and threw in, "Your right, its worse. She's a overprotective mother."

I let out a short bark of laughter and told him, "Yea that's more terrifying for sure." Kate eyed us quizzically and said, "I'm sure she wouldn't have…." Dillon and I shared a look and we both shook our heads and said, "Nope, no chance." I lifted my paw and pointed at the entrance to the den and said, "She would have dragged me screaming out and thrown me off the howling rock before letting me take you on a date." Kate stomped her paw and said, "She wouldn't." I shrugged and Dillon said, "Relax, my mom was just as overprotective." I nodded and said, "So is mine, Dawn is always trying to make it up to me for the grievers catching me although if they hadn't I would never have met the prettiest alpha in all of Canada." I winked at her and she giggled before kissing me on the cheek.

Dillon coughed and told us, "Alright you love birds, I need to talk to the forest group to see if we can get some insight into when the grievers could attack." I bit my lip and told him, "Kate already has an idea." Dillon nodded and said, "So do I but I want to talk to everyone to get the best possible chance of surviving this." I cracked my neck and said, "Makes sense so when do you want to meet and where?" Dillon shrugged and answered, "The feeding grounds seem like a nice place to meet."

Kate licked her lips and said, "Alright, but I sure hope we can figure something out and fast." Dillon observed the sky just outside the den and said, "I do to and we need to start soon." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "So we can meet before dark." Distractively Dillon replied, "Yea, sure. Let's just hope it's not too late to figure something out." Kate cut in and told him, "Dillon, we'll be fine. The grievers will wait until the packs turn on each other. If we can keep that from happening then we can make sure we have enough time to find and destroy the final way out of the forest trapping the grievers for good.

Dillon gave a small sigh and replied, "I sure hope your right, but where would the crack in the mirror be exactly?" I kicked a pebble with my paw and answered, "I have an idea but you guys won't like it." Kate stuttered, "What do you mean we won't like it?" I shrugged and slowly answered, "Well, the most logical place would be the howling rock." Dillon frowns and says, "Thats way to close, someone would see something." Kate taps her paw and says, "Maybe, but it does have lots of crevices and areas to put some kind of portal in. I mean they did it in that field where the rock was only a few meters tall. "Yea your right!" Dillon shouts. Kate nods and says "We need to warn my father." Dillon stops smiling and says, "That may be a problem."

Kate tentatively asks, "Why?" Dillon shrugs and says, "Well, he thinks I'm crazy and doesn't think the grievers are the real threat." I shook my head and asked, "So then what does he think is the real threat?" DIllon sheepishly answered, "Well, I told him that another pack had tried to take over and they would be here soon. I was hoping that it would get us into a defensive position but now we know where the grievers could come from we have a better chance." I muttered, "Not anymore, they cut right into the heart of the valley. They would get past every defense and it would be to late to stop them."

Dillon nods and says, "Thats why we need to convince him the grievers are real." Kate frowns and says, "Well, I guess thats another problem we need to take care of." I cut in and told her, "No, its the biggest problem. Someone would believe we were trapped in a forest with a terrfying animal but the grievers are so supernatural and unheard of that no one would take us seriously." Kate bit her lip and said, "Well, lets see if we can change that."

* * *

(Tried some new things in my writing so what do you think? And I hope that was a nice little love scene there and I know it was a little short but training is taking up a lot of time as well as repairs on my laptop. But the next chapter will be out soon so enjoy guys!)

**EXPLANATION OF THE MIRRORS EDGE:** Hey guys, while this is also a really cool game this is just in case you were confused by this term, it simply means the edge of reality. Such as a mirror reflects everything in its view the edges are distorted to create the illusion of a different reality. Such as things that are close to the real deal are slightly changed or stretched such as how the forest seemed to have a life of its own. Hope this explained it and enjoy the new chapter!


	19. Chapter 19 The edge of reality

Chapter 19 The edge of reality

Kate's POV

I trudged along the dark trail following the shadow of movement just in front of me that I knew to be Humphrey. I whispered, "How much further did your dad say it was Humphrey?" He looked over his shoulder and smacked into a tree with a thud. I winced and through the side of my mouth told him, "Sorry." He chuckled and said, "I can barely see when it's this dark but I think it might be just beyond the trees." I nodded and asked him, "So why are we going this far just to meet with the group from the forest?" He sighed and said, "Dillon and Artyom told your father and Tony about the grievers but they called them crazy so it's up to us, and us alone to stop them before it's too late…." I sighed and said, "Well at least my moms on our side now and approves of us being mates, I'm glad she even offered to take care of Grace while were doing this." Humphrey nodded and told me, "Yea but not even she believed us when we told her about the grievers.

I quizzically eyed him through the dark and asked, "Isn't that a bit overdramatic, I mean I bet if we all told them all they would believe us if we did it together." Humphrey nodded and replied, "I bet they would but it would be far too late, the grievers are cunning and have predicted our every move. Even now their watching us I would bet." I shivered and peered into the darkness wincing at every shadow that moved and slithered through the trees. Humphrey gave me a small smile and said, "Let's keep moving, maybe I'm wrong but if I'm not then at least we won't be surprised."

I gritted me teeth and continued following him through the forest of Jasper. I trotted alongside him and said, "The forest is already changing, the shadows seem longer and more fearsome." He nodded and tossed a glace around before telling me, "No kidding, I would have thought it would take weeks but it's like some kind of poison is going around. Like the shadows themselves are infecting each other and recreating the nightmare we just escaped. I shuddered and we emerged into a clearing that was shrouded completely in darkness." I squinted and someone called, "You made it, we thought you had gotten lost." I heard a grunt of pain and someone hiss, "Quite, we don't know who could be watching." I heard grumbling and thought, "I recognize that flow of dialogue anywhere, Kona and Jake are here I would guess." Humphrey called, "Mom, dad, are you here to?" I saw the outline of Artyom and heard him say, "Where all here." I heard a voice that I recognized as Dillon's say, "I am as well."

Artyom sighed in relief and said, "Good, we all made it but I wish it hadn't come to this. The forest is changing as I would think some of you had noticed. But the grievers aren't here yet, that much is certain." I heard Humphrey ask, "Why would you say that?" Artyom answered, "The edge of reality hasn't been melded with the griever's home so they can't get to us yet. But they can send other things through like the darkness they use to corrupt the land. But I think we can still stop them if we move now." I cut in shaking my head and asked him, "But how?" He turned and answered, "I don't know but we have no choice, we need to stop them or repeat the history of them killing everyone. No one survived from the original nightwalker pack. The grievers wipe everyone out leaving the land for more to be trapped in and selected for survival or death."

Humphrey breathed out exasperated and asked, "But why, we know there choosing survivors but what makes them choose you and why?" I heard Dawn speak up and say, "Were not sure, the patterns are to erratic to see the reason but none the less there it a reason son." Humphrey nodded and said, "I just want to know what it is." I heard Kona say from the shadows, "We all do, but we just have to focus on making sure they can't get through to us. The portal isn't solidified yet is what I would guess, so maybe if we can close it we can stop them." I nodded and said, "Cave it in again?" I heard Jake say, "No chance, I looked around the howling rock and saw no signs of a portal but even then it's to solid to cave in." Humphrey muttered, "Right, so what other options are there?"

Jake seemed to be thinking but the gloom obscured his expression. He nodded and said, "What if we simply went inside the portal and destroyed it from the other side like before." I quickly cut in and said, "And find my sister if that's where she got lost." Humphrey nodded and said, "Yea, she's like a sister to me as well and if there's a chance we can destroy the portal and save her we need to take it. Although I wonder if Garth really is with her?" I frowned and told him, "Maybe, Paddy and Marcel said they had howled so maybe…But we can't be sure until we find her, and we will find her." Artom nodded and said, "Alright, and perhaps we can save some of the other wolves that may have been trapped." Jake nodded and muttered, "Right, right, a rescue mission and we get to save some of our friends. But what about the grievers? We took them by surprise before and this time they won't hesitate to kill us."

Humhprey groaned and said, "He's right, they won't hold back like before." I sighed and said, "We still need to find the portal first." Kona spoke up and said, "I think I can find it, I did before." Jake cut in and told her, "Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. The grievers showed you on purpose and this time they'll be trying to stop you and not help you." Kona shrugged and said, "I won't be asking for their help and besides it seems like the only thing in our reality so far is the darkness that's corrupting the valley. But maybe I can poke around the howling rock and get lucky." Jake sighed and told her, "You need to take it easy, you're pregnant after all." Kona growled and said, "I can take care of myself." Jake chuckled and said, "Believe me, I know that. But you need to take a rest every now and then." Kona sighed softly and kissed him on the forehead before saying, "Fine, I'll find the portal and sit the rest out but if you don't come back I'll make sure to kill you again…" Jake gave a small smile and said, "I would laugh but I'm not sure if you're joking." Kona smiled evilly and said, "Oh I'm not." Artyom coughed and said, "We'd better get moving, morning is approaching."

I cracked my neck and looked up at the tree line and saw the first rays of sunshine break through. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I saw my friends and family come into focus. Artyom stood up and stretched before beginning to walk towards the howling rock. He called over his shoulder, "Well are you coming?" Dawn smiled a little before telling me, "We definitely have some strange problems and a stranger family." I giggled and followed the group through the forest. I sighed in bliss as the sun warmed my fur and I purred a little as Humphrey gave me kiss on the cheek. He grinned and whispered, "When we find the portal I want you to stay with Kona." I pulled away and said, "What, no. I can't let you go alone!" Humphrey smiled and said, "Don't worry, Jake and Artyom will be there, you Dawn and Kona can keep things in one piece here while were taking care of the grievers. Please Kate, the less of us there are the less chance of getting caught there is."

I sighed and said, "Let me think about it." He kissed me on the lips for a moment and then went and started having a hushed conversation with Artyom. I sighed again and Dawn slowed to walk beside me. She smiled and asked, "Did they boot you off the mission as well Kate?" I ground my teeth and answered, "Yup, they did…." Dawn laughed and asked, "Are you surprised?" I nodded and replied, "A little, Humphrey and I are supposed to be a team." Dawn nodded and told me, "You are, but sometimes our mates just feel like there are some things they need to tackle on their own." I muttered, "I sure hope they'll be alright though." Dawn looked up at the conversing group and Kona dropped back to join us and whispered, "I hate this, I get why I have to stay but why won't they let you come?" I shrugged and told her, "Beats me." Dawn giggled and said, "Well, at least we have the valley to ourselves while there saving it." I gave a small laugh and said, "That's true, but I'd rather go." Dawn chuckled and told me, "As would I but I have a feeling that maybe we won't have to stay for too long."

Kona raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean follow them?" Dawn nodded and answered, "That's the plan, I'm sure they'll need our help in the first few minutes of arriving." Kona chuckled and told us, "That's for sure, they can't survive without us." I grinned and said, "That's a good idea, but are you sure you can do this Kona?" She nodded and replied, "I'll be careful, while Jake can be stupid most of the time I'm going to make sure that him and our unborn pups make it out." Dawn quizzically asks, "Maybe you can stay near the exit and help destroy it while we go and find any other wolves that may have been trapped? It should be more helpful and safer." Kona sighed and said, "Alright, that should be fine but don't get yourself killed you two." I snorted and told her, "Believe me, that's the last thing I want." Dawn nodded and said, "Then its settled, we go in after them."

Suddenly Artyom stopped and called, "Why are you following us?" I raised an eyebrow and looked around but saw no one. Kona's ears twitched and she hissed, "We were followed, I can smell other wolves." Suddenly I saw a group of ten wolves emerge from the forest and I recognized the leader to be Tony. Tony growled and said, "You can't leave yet, not with Kate at least." Humphrey growled defensively and pushed me behind him. Tony raised an eyebrow and slowly walked towards us. Artyom shouted, "That's close enough, you have no business with her." Tony laughed and shot back, "My son is supposed to marry her; I have every right to hold her until the marriage." I growled and yelled at him, "I'm not marrying him; you don't even know where he is!" Tony nodded and said, "Your right, but he'll be back, and if he brings that omega then I'll make sure to rip out her throat like I will to your mates. Tony suddenly pounced for Humphrey but Artyom jumped and knocked him to the ground. They wrestled for a moment and Artyom bit down on Tony's leg and yelled, "Run for the howling rock!"

I was frozen in shock but Humphrey pushed me forwards and I began to run. I saw Kona run behind me and Jake run back to help Artyom. I saw Jake help Artyom to his feet as they were both encircled by the group of wolves and I heard Tony yell, "KILL THEM ALL BUT CAPTURE KATE!" I closed my eyes and saw the wolves begin to attack Artyom and Jake. Suddenly we were off the dirt trail and running through the trees and underbrush. Kona was sobbing uncontrollably and Dawn comforted her saying, "They'll be alright, a few wolves can't kill them that easily." Kona nodded miserably and said, "The howling rocks up ahead, they would have bought us enough time to find the portal. Dawn nodded and said, "They'll catch up Kona, I promise." Humphrey nodded and said, "I only just met my dad and Jake a few weeks ago but surviving in the forest makes them more than a match for a few alphas."

Kona blinked away her tears and said, "Thank you; I sure hope your right." Dillon panted and said, "I could go back and help." Kona shook her head and replied, "No, I was wrong to think they couldn't handle themselves." Dillon nodded and continued running. I was starting to feel strain in my legs and I called, "The howling rock can't be much further." Dawn nodded and replied, "I can see the top of it just above the tree line." Dillon asked, "So where do we look first?" Kona seemed to think for a moment and said, "Near the top there would be tons of little crevices to hide something like that in, we can start there." Suddenly we broke into open ground and started climbing the rocky trail that lead to the summit of the howling rock. Humphrey continued running up ahead and called back, "I'll check up ahead and see if I can find anything." I saw him disappear in the rocks and I quickly looked into the forest and screamed as I saw some wolves run out of it. I was about to cry when I saw the battered forms of Jake and Artyom running several meters ahead of the rest of the group and picking up speed.

I yelled, "There alive!" Kona yelled in joy and called, "HURRY JAKE!" Dawn quickly looked down the trail as they came running up it with Tony and his group quickly getting closer. I quickly ran into the rocks and yelled, "Humphrey, have you found anything yet?" I heard him call back, "No not yettt!" I heard some stones slipping and then heard silence. I was frozen in shock and suddenly Kona and Jake followed by Artyom Dawn and Dillon rushed in behind me. I stared into the darkness and Jake whispered, "They didn't see us come in here but they'll find us soon enough." I heard the scraping of stones above us and hushed voices conversing. I thought to myself, "There right above us..." I crept through the darkness and suddenly was staring into deep crevice. It was strange, it seemed to go on forever and looked like syrup that shifted and changed to fill the void. Dillon came besides me and whispered, "This is it, the griever's home portal. They must have built it right after you escaped."

I whispered, "Humphrey fell in." Dillon nodded and said, "Well, I'd better follow him then." I stared in horror as he jumped and fell into the darkness without a trace. Artyom and Dawn quickly followed and I saw them disappear within seconds. Kona and Jake stepped to the edge and shared a kiss before jumping and being lost to the void. I was frozen on the edge but I heard paw steps rapidly approaching and I turned and stared at Tony who was a mere ten feet away. He growled, "Don't kill yourself Kate; it's not worth following your idiot friends to their graves." He stepped closer and I stepped towards the edge. He quickly pounced for me and I jumped towards the void but suddenly I was wrenched away from it and I realized that Tony had grabbed my tail. I howled in pain and quickly kicked him in the nose causing him to drop me and I fell into the darkness.

I fell and fell and shivers continuously went down my spine and I started to lose consciousness. My heart was in my throat and I saw only darkness. Suddenly I hit the ground and I felt my body collapse beneath me. I groaned and my body refused to move, all the energy had been sucked from me and my bones felt shattered and destroyed. I opened an eye and stared into the gloom. Horror surged through me as I saw the bodies of my friends and family lying unmoving on the ground. My vision went in and out of focus and the environment was bleak and unwelcoming. Dead trees and rocks dotted the landscape and I closed my eyes and thought, "I'm trapped in the griever's home. The portal is only accessible if you can get to it. Slowly I turned my head and stared into the empty sky above me and saw a tiny dot of light far above. I groaned and thought, "I'll have to find another way out once I make sure my friends are alive." I turned my head and yelled in joy as I saw Humphrey rise to his feet. He staggered and quickly supported himself on a rock. He croaked, "Kate, are you ok?" I whispered, "I think so, just bruised maybe a few broken bones but hopefully not." Humphrey nodded and I saw him help Artyom to his feet. Artyom groaned and whispered, "I'm getting to old for this." I heard Dawn laugh as she pulled herself to her feet.

I groaned and sat upright as pain racked my body. I cracked my neck and checked myself for broken bones. I sighed in relief as I saw that I was simply bruised very badly. Humphrey limped over to where Kona and Jake lay unmoving. I limped after him and saw that Kona had landed on Jake and that they were both scratched up and beaten. Humphrey slowly bent over and whispered, "Kona, Jake, are you alright." He received no reply and I quickly picked up my pace groaning as my body sent a fresh wave of pain through me. Suddenly Kona sat upright howling in pain. Humphrey jumped back and Kona shakily got off Jake. She teared up and whispered, "Jake…" Jake groaned and Kona rushed over and hugged him tightly. Jake moaned and said, "I always knew your weight would kill me….." She slapped him and whispered, "If you ever say that again I will make sure to finish you off." Jake grinned and slowly sat up and said, "Well, that was worth the extra bruises."

Humphrey smiled and rolled his eyes and whispered, "Their ok." I nodded and we left them cuddling on the ground. I looked for Dillon and spotted him lying on the rocks a few meters from where I had landed. I saw him slowly clawing the ground and I trotted over wincing as the pain increased in my body. I quickly asked him, "Are you alright Dillon." He nodded and whispered, "Yup, just bleeding out over here…" I rolled my eyes and suddenly saw he wasn't kidding. I rolled him over and saw the sharp rock that impaled him in the leg and gritted his teeth in pain, "And when where you planning to ask for help?" He smiled and said, "When the jobs done." I shook my head and Dawn quickly approached us and pressed her paws into the wound staunching the blood flow.

Dillon gritted his teeth but remained silent. Slowly the group came together and Artyom asked, "Is everyone recovering?" Dillon coughed and said, "I'll be alright sir." Humphrey spoke up and told him, "The rest of us are just battered and bruised." Artyom nodded and grimly said, "Good, we have work to do. The grievers can't see us or where dead, we need to find a way to shatter this reality and find anyone else that was trapped." Dawn nodded and said, "Let's get started."

* * *

(Trapped in the belly of the beast, how can they shatter the grievers home? I hope this was a good story chapter and what did you guys think about it? Thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter!)

* * *

I was requested by a friend to recommend his new story and its really good so far and is about when Kate defeated Nars in the great wolf games. Its called the legend of Kate by Dogdrawler. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did!


	20. Chapter 20 Outlast

Chapter 20 Outlast

Humphrey's POV

"SPLIT UP?" I yelled. Artyom waved his paw and hissed, "Yes, keep it down the grievers could be anywhere!" I shook my head and whispered, "But we can't split up, it's too dangerous..." Dawn put a comforting paw on my shoulder and said, "It's for the best, your group can find survivors and look for an exit portal while ours finds a way to permanently shatter this dimension. I closed my eyes and told her, "I can't let you do it alone." Dawn kissed me on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Artyom nodded and said, "I'll go with her, she is my mate after all." Dillon whispered in my ear, "I'll go with them as well, just try and find my father if he's still alive." I gave him a small smile and croaked, "Thank you, I just don't want to lose my parents again." Dillon confidently nodded and replied, "Of course, I promise to protect them with my life."

I sighed in relief and asked, "So who wants to go with me?" Jake raised his paw and Kona said, "We'll be glad to help." Kate licked my cheek and told me, "I'll come with you to; I know you can never keep out of trouble without me." I chuckled and told them, "Thanks guys." Jake smiled and replied, "No problem." Dawn and Artyom both moved over to Dillon and told me, "It's best we get moving, hopefully your group will be larger when we meet up again." Kate nuzzled my ear and whispered, "Please let's try to find my sister." I nodded and pulled her into a hug and told her, "I promise we won't leave without making sure she's here." Kate gratefully nodded and walked to where Kona and Jake sat waiting. Kona cleared her throat and asked, "Where to first Humphrey?" I turned and looked around the black and barren landscape and idly thought, "It looks like a flattened out volcano." I saw the bleak cragged rocks and shuddered at the thought of slipping and falling on one. Jake tapped my shoulder and asked, "Humphrey, we need to get moving." I nodded and told them, "We can start over by the dark forest." Jake slapped his forehead and muttered, "Always the forests."

I shrugged and said, "Well, it seems like a logical place to keep prisoners or…. well let's not think about that." Kate nodded and told me, "Let's try and keep calm and optimistic." Kona squinted and observed the forest before remarking, "It looks completely evil, see the trees? The bark looks dead and the branches look like claws." I gulped and slowly took a step towards the forest. Jake confidently strode in front of me and called back, "Come on, it's probably not too bad. Besides it's a few minutes' walk from here." I sighed and trotted after him and Kona followed behind me. Kate quietly padded alongside me and I thought, "She must be really worried about Lilly." I shook away my thoughts and saw the forest seemed to grow larger with each step I took and the trees swayed in the nonexistent wind. I wiped my forehead with my paw and said, "It definitely is nothing like the forest of tears." Kona came alongside me and asked, "So this girl, your mates sister. Who exactly is she?" I smiled and said, "She's an omega like me, she has white fur and lavender eyes. She's always been nice to everyone and is one of the few wolves that knew I had a crush on Kate when we were pups." Kona nodded and told me, "She sounds like a good wolf."

I closed my eyes and whispered, "She was, but she could never survive here. Omegas, just aren't made for this." Kona frowned and asked, "But you're an omega aren't you?" I shrugged and replied, "I was and still am at heart but what we've been through changed us. The forest… Something no one should have to go through." Jake chuckled and told me, "And here we are going back into the jaws of death, it's becoming a bit of a habit." Kona groaned and before Jake could move punched him in the arm. Jake rubbed his new bruise and Kona asked, "Are you collecting those now?" Jake nodded and answered pleasantly, "Apparently, but you missed a spot." Kona stomped his back paw and asked sweetly, "Better?" Jake nodded and moaned, "Much."

I rolled my eyes and told them, "Let's try not to kill each other before the grievers do." Jake grinned and Kona pointed ahead and said, "Humphrey, you may want to..." She didn't get to finish her sentence and I turned and smashed headfirst into a tree. Jake muffled a laugh and I glared at him causing him to sheepishly shrug. Kona growled and said, "We should get moving, god knows how much unwanted attention we've drawn to this area." Kate rolled her eyes and asked, "Why can't you guys keep focused for more than a minute?" Jake smoothly replied, "Well, as long as I have Kona's attention I'm happy." Kona gave him the evil eye and he went silent. I sighed to myself and padded into the dark clutches of the dead forest. Kona and Jake fell in line behind me and I found myself turning in the direction of every snapped twig and crunch of leaves that could mean death for us. I shuddered and tentatively whispered, "You guys doing alright?" Jake and Kona remained silent but both nodded. Kate whispered, "Where are the grievers? It's like their waiting or something." I looked over my shoulder and replied, "I'm not sure, but I hope we don't have to find out." Kate nodded her agreement and I crouched and pushed through the dead branches wincing at the sharp thorns that protruded from them just an inch away from my paw.

Suddenly the forest darkened and I hissed, "Guys, get in the bushes and freeze!" They scrambled into the bushes and Jake yelped as a thorn stuck itself in his paw. He bit it and spat it out and whispered, "I'm ok, just a little prick." I nodded and poked my head through the brambles looking for the disturbance. I blinked away the tiredness in my eyes and froze as I stared at the bleak shadow of a griever. The trees bent towards it and the dark aura swirled and corroded the air around us. I whimpered and its head suddenly snapped in my direction. I covered my snout with my paw staring right into its empty sockets wanting more than anything to look away. The monster slowly turned its head away and extended a bony hand to the tree to its left and whispered something. I leaned in to hear what it was saying but what I heard coming from it was an eerie whisper constantly changing pitch. I covered my ears and suddenly the griever vanished and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jake muttered, "Well, that was a close ca..." He covered his mouth and pointed to just above us. I slowly turned my head and saw shadows flashing above the trees and Kona whispered, "Something's got them excited."

I nodded and grimly muttered, "They know were here, and they haven't seen us yet so the other group must have been spotted." Kate shook her head and remarked, "No, that can't be, look at how erratic their movement is." I frowned and observed the sky and said, "Maybe you're right, they seem like they've lost all sense of direction." Kona growled and asked, "Why though? None of this makes any sense, selecting who lives and dies and now this horrible place! I just want to know why…" Jake pulled her into a hug and whispered, "We may never know, but maybe it won't matter. We can escape and trap them here permanently." Kona sighed and told him, "Maybe you're right, I'm so tired of being in the dark about this. I just want some answers." Kate put a comforting paw on her shoulder and said, "We all do but we need to keep moving." Jake sighed and whispered, "I was afraid of that, but how can we stay undetected when their right above us like that?" I shrugged and answered, "Let's just stay in the bushes, the grievers may prefer darkness but I don't think they can see, or at least not very well." Jake shrugged and suggested, "Maybe they move through hearing or some other sense." Kate nodded and said, "Most likely but we can avoid them if were careful. But this time if they catch us they have no reason to keep us alive."

Kona shuddered and said, "She's right, they won't be playing nice this time." I peeked out of the bushes and said, "They're not going to give us a chance if they find us so should we wait them out?" Jake shook his head and told me, "There's no time, if there are any survivors they won't last long when the grievers are in this frenzy." Kate nodded and said, "We have to get moving, if we wait any longer then we may not find anyone left alive." I sighed heavily and told them, "Fine, but let me go first." Before anyone could protest I wiggled out of the bushes and silently padded through the shadows and prayed that the grievers wouldn't see me. I heard Kate sigh and after that her paw steps quietly following behind me. I slowly turned my head as I crawled along the ground and every beat of my heart was deafening in my ears and my breathing seemed to be as loud as the wind. I caught my breathe and pushed forward the hard rocky ground of the deathly forest scratching and cutting into my fur causing me to whimper as I crawled along. Kate crawled through the shadows alongside me and whispered, "How are you holding up?" I shrugged and whispered back, "Ok, but this is insane." Kate giggled and told me, "But it's not the first time we've done something insane."

I smiled and said, "True but usually we don't have death literally hanging over our heads." I tossed a glace upwards through the gloom and shuddered as another shadow passed over us. Kate smiled and said, "True but at least the rewards are worth it." I chuckled and said, "Yea, we get to remove the grievers threat and save anyone else that was trapped here." Kate sighed and whispered, "I just wonder if Lilly and Garth were actually trapped here. It seems possible but what if they just ran away?" I shook my head and asked, "To where? Most likely when they were caught howling they ran and hid in that cave and where both trapped here." Kate nodded and said, "But when? If it was really two weeks ago then they…May not still be alive." I shook my head and quickly said, "No chance, your sister is really smart and I bet that Garth would protect her. It sounds like he would, I mean he did howl with her and from Marcel and Paddy's reaction it sounded like they really sounded good together."

Kate nodded and Jake hissed, "Humphrey, the grievers are slowing down." I quickly looked up and withheld a scream as I saw the grievers had stopped and had slowly started to surround us. Ten of them were quickly darting around the trees towards us. Kona groaned and said, "How did they spot us?" Kate closed her eyes and answered, "They knew we were here all along, their just toying with us now." Jake nodded and yelled, "Run, we can't stay here any longer." I wrenched my paws out of the dirt and ran after Jake and Kona with Kate in pursuit. I threw a look over my shoulder and yelled in surprise as I saw the grievers were getting closer with their bony claws outstretched towards us. I closed my eyes and ran blind through the forest not wanting to see the terrifying pursuers wishing I were back in my den with Kate and Grace. Jake yelled to me, "Humphrey, there's a cave to the right. We can make it!" I opened my eyes and saw through the gloom and fog a cave that closely resembled the saw toothed cave and thought to myself, "Is that an exit portal?" Kate quickly changed direction and I pumped my legs harder as I ran after her.

The cave was getting closer and suddenly I saw Kate trip on a rock and sprawl to the ground. I skidded to a stop and yelled, "KATE! HOLD ON!" I raced back towards her and quickly grabbed her paw and began dragging her towards the cave. I groaned and didn't dare look back afraid to see the grievers approaching us. Blinking my vision swam as I saw Kona and Jake petrified at the cave entrance yelling for us to move faster. I quickly dug my paws in and dragged us closer and closer and threw a glance over my shoulder. My heart sank and I saw the grievers would be on us in seconds. I stopped and nipped Kate's ear and said, "I love you, never forget that." I closed my eyes and waited for death to take us in its steely grip. I felt the darkness getting closer and I shivered and waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Nothing touched us and as I opened my eyes and my vision ever so slowly came back into focus and groaning to myself I shakily pulled myself to my feet. I turned and croaked, "Kate, are you alright?" I heard her softly reply, "I'm fine, thank you for coming back for me." My vision cleared and I told her, "I would never leave you." She laughed and said, "Thank you but what was that?" I turned and squinted searching of the grievers but saw nothing in the gloom. I sighed and froze as thought I saw three wolves silhouetted on the cliffs far above us. I shook my head and suddenly the three wolves were lost to the gloom. I sighed and said, "I don't know, I may have seen some wolves up on top of the cliffs but I couldn't make out any details." Kate perked up and said, "Maybe it was my sister, I bet she could have organized a trick like that, whatever she did." I shrugged and didn't want to get her hopes up and said, "Maybe but maybe it was the other group." Kate shook her head and said, "No, it had to be my sister." I nodded and said, "Maybe but what exactly was that?" Kate thought for a moment and answered, "I don't know, the grievers just vanished and I can't think of a reason they would spare us..."

I shrugged and said, "It beats me but at least the grievers are gone, for now." Kate went to say something but suddenly Kona and Jake dashed into view and Kona yelled, "Are you alright?" I turned and replied, "Were fine, a little shaken up but something got rid of the grievers." Jake peered into the darkness and said, "Who was that?" Kate confidently answered, "It must have been my sister." Jake shrugged and Kona spoke up and said, "I hope so, but why did the grievers leave like that?" I sighed and said, "I'm not sure. " Jake smiled and said, "They spared you again apparently." Kate nodded and asked, "But why, there doesn't seem to be a reason to anything they do!"

I nodded and muttered, "There truly doesn't seem to be." Jake shrugged and said, "Maybe but at least were all still alive" I let out my breathe and nipped Kate's ear and said, "So true, I'm so glad that we're mates." Kate giggled and said, "I love you to Humphrey." Kona and Jake laughed and said, "Alright that's enough of that lovebirds." I raised an eyebrow and said, "You guys aren't any different." Jake snorted and said, "Your mate doesn't make you collect bruises." Kona rolled her eyes and shot back, "Believe me, you collect those on your own." Jake went to reply but suddenly stopped and whispered, "Who's that?" I whirled around and yelped in surprise as I saw three wolves exit the trees. I stared in shock and whispered, "Lilly, Garth, is that you?" Two of the wolves tensed and I heard the one I presumed to be Garth call, "Who are you, why are you here?" I stepped forward and answered, "It's me, Humphrey." Garth stepped forward into the light and I winced at the new scars he had accumulated. He shook his head and said, "I don't know you." I groaned in disgust and said, "It's me, Humphrey…The coyote." Garth chuckled and asked, "What are you doing here, Is Kate with you?" I nodded and Kate stood beside me and said, "Hello Garth."

Garth smiled but it was more of a scowl. He shook his head and said, "I'm not marrying you, not anymore." Kate nodded and said, "I know, I already have a mate." Garth looked at me perplexed and I said, "She's my mate." Garth shrugged and said, "Well that makes things much easier then." Lilly walked into the dim light and I smiled and waved at her. She gave me a small smile and whispered, "Hello Humphrey, I wish we could have met again under better circumstances." I nodded and said, "Like wise." I turned my attention to the third wolf as he stepped forward and said, "Jasher, is that you?" Jasher nodded and said, "I'm still alive, and the grievers aren't at all what they seem to be. When I caved in the saw toothed cave they came and completely swarmed me. They were clawing me to death and then I lost consciousness. I woke up with headache here in this forest and that cave over there isn't an exit portal. Its the grievers resting grounds."

Kona and Jake whimpered and Jake whispered, "Thank god we didn't run inside." I nodded my agreement and Jasher continued his story, "I explored this area and the grievers almost killed my twice but I know why they select wolves like they do. They feed on hope, love and any positive emotion and Jasper is a gold mine. They think they've hit the motherlode and any wolf that survives them is either deeply in love or so full of hope that the grievers keep them trapped to feed on." I shivered and Kona muttered, "It all makes sense now, the entire plan with the forest of tears and now Jasper is their new target." I nodded and told Kate, "When the griever came into our den it didn't kill me because I was in love with you, and they did it again this time." Kate nodded and said, "But for how much longer will they spare us?" I sighed and said, "I'm not sure, but maybe, just maybe we won't have to find out. Garth nodded and said, "It was the same with Lilly and I, we came here and they left us alive but I feel weaker now then when we got here." Jasher raised his paw and said, "We all do but the grievers won't stop, they will drain you until you have no hope, no love or emotions. We need to get out of here, and we need to do it soon."

* * *

(Hey guys, sorry for the wait with this chapter but I'm completely and totally out of ideas for the story. I would greatly appreciate it if you had any to share to leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks guys and here's to another chapter)

**Notes about the grievers** The grievers were inspired by a creature that I once saw in everquest II, the design is incredibly intricate and brings fear to anyone that sees it. The idea to feed on emotions was my own and came to me just as I finished the chapter so I had to rewrite much of it as well. They mainly hunt at night and prefer stealth and scare tactics to trap and feed off of prey. The darkness is their greatest ally.

**THANKS **Special, special thanks to Thealpha99 for keeping my story afloat and inspiring me to continue writing through my mistakes and writers block. Thanks little bro and I owe you one ;)


	21. Chapter 21 Shattered but not broken

Chapter 21 Shattered but not broken

Humphrey's POV

"So how can we find the other group and help them?" asked Lilly. I shrugged and plainly answered, "We just have to, there's no other option at this point." Kate sighed and said, "Humphrey's right, we have to find them and figure out a way to make sure the grievers can't hurt another wolf ever again." Jake nodded and told her, "We can do it, we did it before." I shook my head and said, "We did it without them expecting it, now they know our tactics and can easily defeat us." Kate cracked her neck and said, "We can find a way." Garth rolled his eyes and asked, "But how, theirs too many of them to do much of anything anymore."

I shrugged and looked around the creepy and desolate forest and whispered, "I don't know but we need to find way and get away from the caves." Kate nodded and looked over to the cave and said, "He's right, were asking for trouble by waiting here like this." Lilly cocked her head and asked, "Why can't we simply crush the entire dimension?" I nodded and said, "I would love to but we can't." Lilly shook her head and said, "Yes we can, some of the mountains around here are volcanic, we can cause an eruption and trigger the rest of them causing everything to implode."

Kate nodded and muttered, "It could work but how can we possibly cause that large of an eruption?" I thought for a moment and then suddenly shouted, "We could push some rocks into a volcanic crevice, it'll crack the crust causing the pressure to suddenly release!" Kate shook her head and asked, "Where did all that come from?"

I shrugged and answered, "Well, it's just a matter of logic, I mean if you push against something resistant it'll either break or stay in place. So why not break the volcanic crust and break this place?" Jake groaned and said, "This is why we can't have anything nice." I chuckled and Kate asked, "Alright so where can we find a crevice like this." Lilly quickly cut in and answered, "There everywhere, but when we start the eruption it'll be too late to escape."

Jasher gruffly spoke up and said, "I'll do it." I shook my head and told him, "No, I promised your son that I would make sure you were safe." Jasher gaped at me and asked, "He's alive!?" I nodded and replied, "He is and I can't let you do it." Jasher glumly nodded and said, "I'll do it if I have to but I'm going to make sure my son survives."

I shrugged and said, "Fair enough but we still need to find a way out." Kona spoke up and said, "The other group may have already found a way to escape." I sighed and said, "I sure hope so." Garth slowly asked, "So do you have any idea where they are now?" I sighed and replied, "Well, no. But I'm sure we can find them."

Jasher nodded and said, "So then it's settled, we find an escape route and then we can blow this dimension to hell and the grievers along with it." I nodded and told Kate, "Then we can raise our little family in peace." She smiled and kissed me before saying, "Yea, that'll be nice."

I pulled away and announced, "Let's get moving, if we're going to find the other group we need to go while the trail is still warm." Kona and Jake both began walking back towards the forest and I slowly started to follow them."

Jasher quickly pulled me aside and whispered, "You and I both know someone isn't coming out alive." I shook my head and stubbornly said, "We can find a way." Jasher sighed and told me, "No, we won't. I'm going to cause the eruption and you need to get your mate and friends out of here within the hour." Jasher quickly stopped me from protesting and said, "Please just make sure my son stays alive."

I nodded and Jasher quickly disappeared into the shadows. I turned and saw my group quickly getting further away and I ran to catch up. I padded alongside Kate and she asked, "Where were you?" I looked down and said, "Just checking something." Kate nodded and looked around asking, "Where's Jasher?" I stifled a groan and lied, "He went to try and find more survivors."

Kate looked confused by didn't ask any more questions. I slowed my pace and thought, "How am I going to tell Dillon I lost his father again." I silently groaned to myself wishing that none of this had happened to us and slowly the terrain began to change. As I wallowed in my sorrow we left the forest and the cragged rocks seemed to beckon to me, luring me in for the kill.

I continued to stare at the ground as we walked and Kate slowed down to walk beside me. She kissed me on the cheek and asked, "Jasher's not coming is he?" I shook my head and croaked, "No, he's not." Kate pulled me into a hug and whispered, "It's not your fault, it was his decision and you should be proud of him." I glumly nodded and suddenly I heard Artyom's voice, "HUMPHREY, up here!" I slowly turned my head and gave a small smile as I saw my father standing on the ridge above us.

I called up to him and said, "Did you find a way out?" He nodded and said, "Yes but there's a problem." I groaned to myself and asked, "What kind of problem." Artyom uneasily shrugged and said, "Come up and see for yourself." I sighed and began to climb up the steep slope and glanced upwards to see Garth and Lilly disappear above me followed by Kona and Jake."

I pulled myself up onto the cliff and groaned as the rocks bit into my fur. I struggled on the edge for a moment and then with a sudden burst of determination dragged myself onto the cliff. I shakily got up and looked around for the group but saw only the cragged rocks.

I slowly started walking forward and saw a small opening in the rocks and crept inside. Suddenly I was pulled aside and Artyom hissed, "Humphrey, be careful you almost got us killed." I stopped struggling and confused asked, "What are you talking about." Artyom sighed and silently pointed through the rocks to a small opening in the cave wall. Confused I was about to ask what he was talking about when I froze in fear as I found myself staring at a massive creature.

It looked like a much larger version of the grievers but it had four boney and rotted arms instead of two. I shivered and my joints started to lock up. Artyom pulled me down into the rocks and I followed him down a steep slope and sighed in relief as I saw the rest of the group waiting.

I saw Dillon look at me expectantly but I sadly looked away. Kate put a comforting paw on my shoulder and said, "It's not your fault Humphrey." I sadly nodded and said, "I know but I could have tried to stop him." Dillon padded over and asked, "So you didn't find him." I debated lying to him but instead said, "Yea, I found him but he ran off to try and shatter the dimension, again…" Dillon choked up and said, "Damn him, but it wasn't your fault. I should have known he would but we found the exit at least. But we didn't find a way to shatter the dimension."

I nodded and told him, "But we did, the land here is volcanic and we can cause it to erupt and implode in on itself." Dillon silently nodded and sat down next to Kona and Jake. I turned and Artyom continued to stare at the griever and he whispered, "How the hell are we going to get past the damn thing?" I shrugged and said, "Maybe we can slip past it when Jasher triggers the eruption, the chaos should be enough to create a window of opportunity to slip through with."

Artyom nodded and muttered, "Maybe, but we can't chance everything on that happening." Dawn padded over to us and asked, "If we don't get past it soon then it's possible we could be trapped here forever, the portal won't stay open for long. They only need it open for a few seconds and then when all the grievers escape Jasper will be turned into a wasteland."

I shivered and said, "So that must be their leader then." Artyom peered over the rocks and whispered, "Seems to be, it looks like its guarding in until they have the main force ready." I nodded and said, "I sure hope Jasher knows what he's doing." Artyom shook his head and said, "Believe me, he does. He won't let us down but we need to be through the portal before the eruption otherwise there will be hundreds maybe even thousands of the damn things trying to get through the portal and we need to seal it from our side long before that."

I sighed and asked, "Why can't anything be easy?" Artyom chuckled and told me, "If it's easy why bother doing it?" Irritated I answered, "Because you have no choice." Artyom smiled and said, "Humphrey, if it's easy then why do anything at all? You always have a choice, just try and make the right ones." I shook my head and pushed away my racing thoughts pondering why my father had said this to me. Artyom stiffened and whispered, "It's moving." I scrambled over to him and looked over the rocks and caught a glimpse of darkness slipping through the boulders and towards the exit to the cave.

Artyom quickly withdrew his head and said, "Quickly everyone through the portal." Time seemed to slow as I saw my friends and family race down through the rocks and disappear into the darkened tunnel. I slowed to a stop and stared as I saw Kate dash through the portal and suddenly I was alone.

I looked back to the dim light that marked the exit and thought, "I can't leave Jasher." I raced back outside and sprinted down the rocks towards the forest tripping and stumbling. I caught my breath as I tumbled down to the bottom of the slope and came to a stop.

Shaking my head to clear my vision I raced through the cragged landscape praying the ground wouldn't begin to crack and break beneath me. I finally reached the forest and was scared out of my mind the shadows jeering and taunting me. I ignored the distractions and raced through the landscape desperately searching for signs of Jashers passage.

I slowed down and my lungs seemed to be sucking every last bit of oxygen from my body. I groaned as I pulled myself along the ground and suddenly a shadow fell before me and I froze. I turned my head and stared into the pity less eyes of the massive griever king. I winced as he extended a bony claw and suddenly I heard a voice that sounded like knifes scraping against the rocks in my mind say, "You are weak, you never should have come alone. Before your love for that alpha wolf protected you but now I have the power to destroy you." I backed up and ran from the terrifying creature and I heard the laughter in my mind clawing at my sanity.

The darkness was so intense that I completely lost my sense of direction as I desperately ran from the creature and the only thing that was going through my mind was, "I'm sorry Kate." My pawsteps echoed all around me and the laughter seemed to be drawing closer. I looked back behind me and screamed as the massive four armed griever came closer and closer.

Suddenly I hit something hard and sprawled to the ground. I shakily stood up and stared at the massive rock I had smashed into. The griever king calmly glided towards me and I heard that voice say, "You are mine, the love you have for her will sustain me for a thousands of years." He thrust out his bony hand and I felt my identity and emotions being sapped away. I lay on the ground cringing and crying to myself. Suddenly the drain stopped and my mind was clear. I saw a bright light and suddenly I saw Kate standing over me. She looked into my eye and whispered, "I love you."

My eyes shot open and I realized I was staring at the real Kate. She was crying softly and I looked around for the griever king and saw a dark shadow lying on the ground slowly dissolving into the dust. I turned and whispered to Kate, "I'm sorry but I couldn't leave Jasher." She nodded and in turn said, "And I couldn't leave you." I small smile creaked onto my face and I pulled myself to my feet. We walked through the deadened landscape following the miniscule signs of Jashers passage. I knew nothing could hurt us now.

* * *

(One more chapter guys, I will most likely have it out tonight because I'm really excited to begin working on my new story. Well, enjoy the last chapter of I will find you and make sure to check out my new story called Alpha and omega falling in love)


	22. Chapter 22 A happy ending

Chapter 22 A happy ending

I trudged along the path tiredly helping Kate along the path looking desperately for any signs of Jasher. The trail seemed endless and the only signs of passage were specks of fur and some blood on the rocks ahead. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and whispered, "What if we can't find him." Kate licked me on the cheek and said, "We will, and we can all make it out alive."

I sighed to myself and looked besides us to stare into the deep crevice that lead to complete darkness. Kate nipped my ear and said, "Humphrey we can find him, I know we can." I nodded and suddenly saw a paw sticking out of some rocks. I raced over and saw Jasher lying on the ground next to a large boulder.

I desperately searched for a heart beat but found none. I was about to pull away when I heard a small thumping in his chest. I breathed sigh of relief and said, "He's ok, just unconscious." Kate joined me and asked, "How did this happen." I looked at the bloodied boulder and Jashers forehead and whispered, "It looks like something slammed his head into the boulder."

Kate nodded and propped Jasher up against the rocks and whispered, "Jasher, wake up." Jashers eyes fluttered but he gave no sign of comprehension. I crouched down and whispered fiercly, "Jasher, you need to get up now!" Jasher slowly opened his eyes and asked, "What the hell happened?"

I shrugged and said, "You tell me." He shook his head and answered, "I'm not sure, I… Wait! I remember now, some kind of shadow attacked me and slammed me against the rocks. It must have been a griever." I nodded and said, "Yea, you should rest though." Jasher shook his head and said, "We need to push that boulder into the crevice or the grievers will escape after your friends." I nodded and pushed against the boulder and the sticky blood on it caused me to shudder violently.

Jasher groaned and got to his feet and slammed against the boulder causing it to shift closer to the edge. I pushed harder and Kate came to my side and groaned as she helped us push the massive rock. The edge came closer and closer with each push and the boulder began to teeter and slip towards the darkness. With one final heave the boulder violently slid of the edge and crashed against the crevice walls and I saw it slowly become lost to the darkness.

Jasher quickly grabbed me and yelled, "RUN, WE HAVE SECONDS BEFORE IT HITS THE BOTTOM." I scrambled away from the edge when a massive blast of force erupted from the chasm and I started slipping towards the edge. Kate quickly jumped and grabbed my paw and with a tremendous effort dragged me to safety.

I felt numb and cold as Kate and I sat on the ground hugging on another and whispering, "I love you." Jasher quickly dragged us to our feet and pushed us back towards the exit and said, "We have to move! Or were dead." I nodded and limped towards the forest and Jasher and Kate followed behind me.

We crept through the desolate place and the eruptions worsened every second causing the ground to violently shake. Jasher pushed us forward and said, "We can't walk anymore, if we waste another minute the ground will collapse beneath us." I nodded and we started to run through the forest when suddenly a geyser of rock erupted behind us. I looked back and yelped as I saw molten hot magma ooze out of the crack and begin to set the trees aflame.

I pumped my legs harder and the shadows were lost behind us. The ground began to crack and shift beneath my paws and I heard the earth collapsing behind us and the tremendous force of the shockwave pushing us foreword.

The trees began to become uprooted and Kate and I followed Jasher as he darted through the fallen trees and over the steaming pools of killer magma. The smoke and heat was beginning to disorient me and I coughed violently as I followed Kate through the thick smoke and steam. The rocks crumbled beneath me and my paw crashed through the rocks and I quickly scrambled to safety as I stared at the rising magma just below my paws.

Kate quickly grabbed my paw and hauled me away from the growing crevice and yelled, "We need to get to the portal now!" I nodded and shakily stood up and followed her and Jasher. We burst free of the flaming forest and ran across the barren landscape as the rocks crashed and crumbled beneath and around us.

My mouth went dry with fear as I observed an entire section of the grievers land collapse and disappear beneath the molten lava. I gulped and cleared my mind as I raced around the cragged rocks staring at the massive cliff walls that held the portal. I yelled out, "Where almost there! Just a little further." Kate silently nodded and panted as she drew ahead of me.

I sighed in relief as the cliff was a mere fifty feet away when suddenly the ground erupted spilling magma all around us. The massive cliff walls began to fall into the magma beneath us and the last few rocks that supported the massive cliffs began to give away.

Jasher looked at me and yelled, "JUMP!" I shook my head as I watched him jump the gap and land with a thud on the cliff face and begin to climb. Kate took a breath and quickly jumped after him. I stared in horror as she hit the rock face and began to slide down.

I abandoned my fear and jumped over the massive pool of lava far below me and yelled, "Hold on Kate!" I crashed into the rocks and clawed my way to her. My paws began to hurt and I yelped as a sharp rock tore into my flesh. I grimly gritted my teeth and jumped down and grabbed Kate's paws. I sighed in relief as I began to pull her to safety when the ground began to crack beneath me. Kate's paws began to slip and she yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE!" I shook my head and croaked, "I can't Kate, you're the only reason I exist."

She smiled and she slipped out of my grasp further and further. A sudden iron determination gripped me and I yanked her up towards the rocks growling, "YOU WILL NOT FALL!" I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you far too much to ever let you go." She hugged me back and whispered, "Thank you."

I nodded and was oblivious to the chaos around us as I leaned in to kiss Kate. She gladly accepted and we shared our feelings for what seemed like hours as I saw rocks and magma spewing and falling all around us.

Suddenly I was lifted to my feet as Jasher yelled, "LET'S GO!" He shoved me up the cliff face and helped Kate begin to climb up after me. I groaned as I struggled to get up one rock after another as magma spilled all around me. I narrowly dodged a falling rock that flew past my head and smashed into the river of lava far below is. I stared in horror as it was sucked up and obliterated.

I calmed myself and began to climb once more up the steep cliff face. I saw Jasher and Kate haul themselves over the side and I scrambled up the last of the rocks after them. I blinked and through the dust and smoke saw Kate yelling, "Humphrey, come on!" I limped towards her and crawled through the cave opening and saw Jasher sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

He got to his feet groaning and pointed at the darkened hole in the cave wall and said, "You go first." I shook my head and helped him to the portal and said, "Go, I'll make sure nothing follows." Jasher tried to stop me but I pushed him down into the gloomy hole and saw him disappear down the ramp. I trudged back over to Kate and whispered, "We did it." She nodded and whispered back, "We did." We walked towards the portal and I helped Kate through. I saw her disappear into the darkness and I yelled, "I'll meet you on the other side!"

I was about to jump in when suddenly the cave shifted violently to one side. I yelped as I hit a rock and fell to the floor. I blinked trying to clear my vision when I saw the thin outline of the massive griever king. I croaked, "Your dead." It cocked its skull to one side and said in my mind, "Wrong, I cannot die here; but you may have killed my minions and my land so I shall do the same to yours."

I shook my head and suddenly magma spilled into the cave and I saw the griever laughing vanish through the portal. I pulled myself to my feet and pushed myself down the steep incline and suddenly I was falling. The darkness was so complete that I felt as if my very soul was being sucked out. I heard screaming and idly thought it was my own.

I suddenly hit rock and slid down the steep slope and saw a bright light at the bottom. My body was bruised and battered by the time I reached the end of the slope and I hit the ground with a crash. I stared up at the sun and thought, "I'm still alive." I blinked and suddenly saw a face above me. I croaked, "Kate, are you here?" I heard a voice reply, "Yes Humphrey, I'm here." I rolled over and the earth seemed to sway beneath me. I barely kept my balance and saw that Kate was standing over me with a worried look on her face. I smiled and asked, "Where's Jasher?" Kate quickly responded, "He went back to Jasper to find the rest of the group and his son."

I nodded and suddenly remembered my encounter with the griever. I whirled around and said, "A griever followed me through." Kate gasped and asked, "Was it the one that attacked you before?" I nodded and answered, "Yea and it said it would kill everyone."

Kate steadied me and said, "We need to get to Jasper." I nodded and trotted towards out home and I whispered, "I know we can beat it, we have to." Kate nodded and said, "We will, I promise." I followed her through the trees and looked around surprised at the calmness of it all; the trees swayed and seemed to welcome me while the birds flew through the branches chirping happily.

I spoke up and told Kate, "It all seems so normal." She looked over her shoulder and said, "Yea, I can't wait to get home to Jasper." I nodded vigorously and said, "Me neither, I miss the few moments of peace we had together." Kate giggled and said, "Well we have the rest of our lives for that." I chuckled and said, "I guess so."

We broke through the last of the trees and I spotted the head alphas den up ahead. Kate trotted ahead of me and I saw Jasher and Dillon happily conversing. Dillon smiled and happily waved at me. I laughed and waved back. Kate tugged my arm and said, "Look, its Kona and Jake." I turned and was relieved to see my two friends had survived the ordeal." Kate giggled and asked, "I wonder what there arguing about now?" I chuckled and replied, "I have no idea but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

I nodded and followed Kate up the steep slope of dirt that lead to her father's den. I gulped and thought, "I really hope the whole Kate and I being mate's thing has blown over for now." Kate vanished into the den and I tentatively followed her inside. The darkness momentarily blinded me and my eyes slowly adjusted and I gasped as I saw Tony and Garth arguing in the corner with Winston sitting to the side with Lilly.

Kate sat down and said, "Were back." Tony whirled around and said, "Kate?" Kate nodded and said, "Yes, were all still alive." Tony stuttered and asked, "But, but how?" I stood up and answered we fell into another dimension." Tony scoffed and asked, "Do you really expect me to believe that?" I nodded and Garth yelled, "WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE US?" I cut in and said, "He doesn't have to, a griever escaped and he'll be here soon." Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Ridiculous."

Winston spoke up and said, "I think we should listen Tony, they seem to have been through too much to not give them any credit." Tony sneered and asked, "Are you listening to them Winston, falling for this nonsense." Winston sighed and said, "No, but we need to at least consider it." Lilly nodded and said, "Were telling the truth and if Humphrey is right and one of those things is out there we need to be careful." Kate shuddered and croaked, "That won't be a problem."

Shivers went down my spine as I turned and stared at the nightmarish griever at the entrance to the den. It glided along the ground and the terrible voice whispered, "Well, it looks like you all saved me the trouble of finding you." I stuttered and shouted, "Get back, you can't hurt us!" The griever seemed to consider this and it replied, "Yes, for now at least, but I can hurt them." The griever dashed forwards at Winston and Tony the darkness sliced through them.

Tony fell to the ground in agony and Garth yelled, "NOOOOO!" Winston stood unhurt and the griever turned and asked, "So you do love someone?" Winston grimly nodded and said, "Yes I do, I have a mate and two beautiful daughters." The griever shrugged and said, "No matter, when there dead I can kill you."

Winston growled and said, "Not going to happen." The griever laughed and replied, "I'm not going to give you a choice, I'll make their deaths quick though." Suddenly the griever was thrown against the wall and an even more terrifying creature began to tear it to shreds. I saw Eve growl, "No one hurts my daughters."

She bit deep into it and the griever wailed in pain. Eve tore of the skull and the griever dissipated into the shadows. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and said, "Well, that's much better." Tony groaned and Winston asked, "Are you ok?" Tony nodded and looked at Eve and said, "Thank you." Eve nodded and said, "I want a favor."

Tony nodded and in a pained voice asked, "What?" Eve calmly replied, "I want you to leave my daughter alone and unite the packs under Garth and Lilly." Tony growled and said, "I can't." Eve growled and said, "YES, I believe you can…" Tony's look turned fearful and he slowly nodded his head and said, "Fine, but I just want you to know I don't approve."

I shook my head and smiled as Lilly tackled Garth and kissed him lovingly. Kate pulled me out of the den and whispered, "I'm glad that's over." I chuckled and told her, "Yea but remind me never to upset your mother." Kate giggled and said, "I won't, believe me." She pulled me into a hug and suddenly I was hit by a flying ball of fur.

I laughed and said, "Hello Grace." She snuggled into my arms and silently fell asleep. Kate smiled and whispered, "I'm glad you found me." I nodded and silently thought to myself, "I am to, and now we can finally live our lives together in peace." We continued to stare out into the distance watching the sun slowly set and our friends chat and play below us.

Epilogue: It's been a year now and Grace is all grown up, Kate and I are happy together and the valley has been at peace. Kona and Jake had their pups many months ago and are happy with their new lives. We all are, Artyom and Dawn have taken over many of the pack duties and have kept the valley safe from any new dangers and have started training new stalkers for missions that require more skill. Jasher and Dillon have left the valley seeking out new lives and I hope they find what their looking for. It's been one huge adventure for me and Kate but I can't help but feel that it's not over yet.

* * *

**NEW STORY Alpha and Omega Falling in Love**

Well, thats my first ever completed story so what did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated and it really helps me know what I can do better so thank you. My new story called Alpha and Omega falling in love is out now so if you want more then thats the place to look! Enjoy guys and thanks for reading, it means the world to me :)


End file.
